Imprévus
by Habby
Summary: ¤HISTOIRE TERMINÉE¤ Un point de vue différent...Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi devaitil toujours être le seul à se rappeler? Pourquoi Anne et Mary?...Pourquoi n'avaitil pas le droit de vivre normalement? ÉPILOGUE
1. Alea jacta est

**Bonjour! Ç'est ma première publication sur fanfiction.net, donc, soyez indulgent! J'écris assez souvent sur fictionpress alors, je m'y connaît un peu. **

**Disclamer : Lisbeth, Sam, Jane et peut-être d'autre persos plus tard, il faut que j'y voit, m'appartienne. Bien sûr, Jack apparaîtra un moment donné. Je ne sais pas encore pour Will et encore moins pour Élisabeth…(Grr, que je peux la détester! ^^) Et il n'y a aucun rapport entre Lisbeth et elle, ce prénom m'est sortit de la tête comme ça. L'histoire se tourne principalement autour de Sam, qui est la perso principale.**

**Genre : dramatique, un peu d'action/aventure, romantique peut-être, fantastique peut-être… ^^ Je ne suis pas encore certaine de l'avenir de cette fanfic, je l'ait pratiquement écrit sur un coup de tête.**

**Bon, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps! Alors, voici :**

Imprévus 

****

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Alea jacta es**

Le sort est en jeté 

-Sam! Cria Lisbeth. Défais les caisses, je suis occupée! 

-Ouais! J'arrive! Une jeune femme, à la tignasse brune foncée, attachée par un cordon de cuir, le visage sale, sortit de l'arrière de la taverne pour aller chercher de grosses caisses en bois. Elle marmonna en ramenant la lourde boîte remplie de bouteilles d'alcool au comptoir. Elle la défit, sans jeter un regard aux hommes qui riaient aux éclats dans un coin ou jouaient au bras de fer. Sa demi-sœur était en train de servir du rhum à des soi-disant pirates, suintant de partout, leurs barbes mal entretenues. Elle regarda rapidement l'immense salle sombre dans laquelle fusillait des voix d'hommes de partout. « Ces pirates…Qu'ils partent avec leur rhum et qu'ils y meurent! Pensa-t-elle hargneusement. » 

Lisbeth était en train de servir un homme trois fois plus âgé qu'elle et celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur sa poitrine, serrée par son corset. Mais la jeune femme se laissait faire, un faible sourire parcourant son visage. La colère l'envahissant de plus en plus, Sam arriva à côté d'elle et l'apostropha :

-J'ai finit, je vais mettre le reste à la réserve, d'accord? La jeune femme se retourna, surprise par son ton mais avant d'émettre le moindre son, le vieux pirate s'écria :

-Eh le p'tit homme, sois polie avec la dame! Sam jeta un regard furieux à l'homme mais Lisbeth intervint, avant que ça se dégénère en une bataille, sachant quel genre de caractère possédait sa demi-sœur. 

-Oui, mets le reste dans la réserve et oublie pas de fermer à clef. Sam grogna mais l'autre jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien, voulant qu'elle ne réplique rien. 

-D'accord…La brune se retourna, les poings serrés et elle entendit :

-Va chercher Jane, qu'elle me remplace pour…quelques instants…Sam fit une pause pendant qu'elle seconde, soupira en fermant les yeux et hocha la tête sans se retourner. Elle alla chercher immédiatement la jeune fille en question, sachant parfaitement interpréter ce « quelques instants ». Il n'y avait pas de honte à être fille de joie et serveuse dans une taverne, tout était autorisé, sur l'Île de la Tortue. 

La jeune femme retrouva Jane à l'intérieur de la maison, couchée sur son lit, encore en train de dormir. Elle la réveilla et lui expliqua brièvement sa tâche. La jeune fille dut accepter et courut jusqu'à la taverne. Sam retourna avec elle pour défaire les caisses restantes puis, sa tâche terminée, rentra à la maison. 

En se laissant tombée sur son lit respectif, la jeune femme se remémora ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas été choquée par le fait qu'on l'ait appelé « p'tit homme » mais elle n'acceptait pas que sa presque sœur se fasse regarder de cette façon. Si quelqu'un regardait Sam de loin, on la méprenait très bien avec un homme, en fait, c'était son but. Elle portait un pantalon brun serré et une chemise beige bouffante, un peu sale. À chaque matin, la jeune femme enroulait autour de son torse un long ruban, élargissant son bassin et camouflant sa poitrine. Elle avait la démarche d'un homme et avait même réussit à garder constamment, sans se concentrer, une voix grave. 

C'était pour échapper au sort tel que sa demi-sœur que Sam –Samantha étant son vrai nom– se déguisait de cette façon. Mais qu'y avait-il de mal à se faire passer pour un homme? Rien. Absolument rien puisque les hommes étaient bien plus respectés que les femmes, ne servant pratiquement qu'à être des putes sur cette île. 

Sam prit un petit médaillon, munit d'une chaînette dans sa main. Il n'avait pas bien été entretenu et l'argent était marqué de petites striures sur le dessus. Elle le serra dans sa paume. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa mère, morte de maladie, il y a quelques années. Celle-ci ne leur avait presque rien laissé, deux shillings tout au plus et une petite maison où elles vivaient, toutes les trois. Jane était une de leurs cousines qui s'était retrouvée sur cette île, sans aucun autre avenir que fille de plaisirs et les deux sœurs avaient acceptées d'héberger contre ses services. 

Son père était mort, c'est ce que lui avait dit sa mère et celui de Lisbeth, porté disparut en mer. Sam n'avait jamais entendu parler de son père, ne sachant de lui seulement qu'elle possédait ses cheveux et ses yeux, tous les deux d'un brun très foncé. Elle s'entendait très bien avec sa demi-sœur, par contre, son côté insouciant au danger l'enrageait quelques fois. Celle-ci l'avait même appelée une fois « mon frère ». Mais Sam ne lui en avait pas voulut, ça ne prouvait qu'une chose; elle était très crédible.

Lisbeth était pratiquement à l'opposer d'elle : elle possédait une crinière de cheveux châtains, ayant des yeux bleus comme des saphirs et une silhouette svelte mais plus petite que sa presque sœur. Tandis que Sam avait les cheveux bruns, assez longs pour les attacher dans le cou, les yeux de la même couleur que sa tignasse et possédait une silhouette de guêpe. Sa demi-sœur se laissait faire par les hommes, s'abandonnant à son pauvre sort par contre, Sam était un fauve dans une cage, surveillant qui que se soit qui l'approchait.

Même nées de la même mère, les deux femmes étaient très différentes. Sam soupira une seconde fois, serrant son médaillon et le remit autour de son poignet, caché par sa chemise. Elle se leva et décida de retourner à la taverne. 

À peine arrivée au seuil de la porte de derrière, Sam entendit un coup de pistolet résonner jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Paniquant, elle entra en trombe dans le bar, cherchant s'il y avait eu un blessé. Puis elle vit le corps à terre…Ses yeux bruns, s'agrandissant d'horreur, la femme brune cria :

-Lisbeth!!!

~*~*~*~*

Peu compréhensible? Je le sais. C'est difficile de comprendre le début mais après, on s'en sort pas mal, enfin, c'est ce que m'ont dit les quelques amies qui ont lu le texte. Je sais aussi que c'est plutôt court mais ce n'est qu'un début. S'il y a d'autres chapitres, ils seront bien plus long. J'ai écrit la suite mais je n'en suis pas sûre, elle est encore très floue et j'aimerais avoir deux ou trois mots de votre part, soit pour me dire que ma fanfic ne mérite que les poubelles ou…Non, en fait, je ne vois que cette possibilité! ^^'

**Merci à d'avance tout ceux ou celles qui risqueront à me laisser une review…Et, je laisse toujours une review en retour, c'est ma Règle d'or! **

_Che gli sprits vi prendono la cura, _

¤**Cybel¤**


	2. Errare humanum est

**Disclaimer : Les persos qui m'appartiennent** **: Sam, Jane, Lisbeth et Calter. Jack n'est malheureusement pas à moi (dommage!). **

**Genre :** **Action/aventure, (ceux qui aime les batailles, il y en a une petite mais il va en avoir bien d'autre dans les prochains chapitres) dramatique, la romance s'en vient et le fantastique aussi. Patience! ^^**

**Donc, je vais juste vous faire une petite parenthèse avant de commencer. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi le titre s'intitule : La vie d'une autre. Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres qu'il n'y a aucun rapport et si vous avez une proposition, faites-moi le savoir! **

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Errare humanum est**

**_Il est dans la nature de l'homme de se tromper_**

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à elle! Une quiétude inquiétante planait dans la taverne, presque tous les pirates présents regardaient la scène, sans détourner le regard. Elle sentit une lame invisible lui transpercer le cœur, l'écrasant et le brûlant de douleur. Le choc avait été si fort que Sam perdit tout contrôle et se jeta sur le corps de sa demi-sœur, baignant dans une mare de sang…Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage puis avança d'une main fébrile son visage blême. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de la toucher, s'était comme proféré sa sérénité. 

Jane arriva avec deux bouteilles de rhum qu'elle était allée chercher dans la réserve. Quand elle vit l'affreux spectacle, elle lâcha un hurlement d'horreur et sortit à toute vitesse de la taverne. 

Sam avait perdu toute crédibilité, les hommes murmuraient entre eux, se demandant pourquoi un jeune homme pleurait la mort d'une putain. S'apercevant des commérages qui commençaient à circuler sur son sujet, des larmes tièdes ruisselant encore sur son visage, elle leva sa tête et sonda les pirates d'un regard lourd. La jeune femme ne rencontrait que des regards indifférents, quelques surpris. 

Puis, elle vit un homme, dans la trentaine, bien plus grande qu'elle, mince sous son grand manteau et sa chemise bouffante. Son regard marron semblait surpris, mélangé à une certaine confusion. Il possédait un tricorne usé, des cheveux foncés jusqu'aux épaules et sous ses yeux, il y avait des traits sombres, qui ajoutait une marque mystérieuse à son regard. Mais elle fut attirée par une chose en particulier : il tenait un pistolet qui fumait encore… 

La respiration de Sam disparut pendant plusieurs secondes, livrée à sa propre fatalité. Devant elle se tenait l'assassin de sa sœur…Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère, la rage au cœur, elle abandonna le corps de Lisbeth et se leva d'un bond. La jeune femme se retourna vers le pirate assit à côté d'elle et sortit son sabre de son fourreau. Elle se mit en garde et s'exclama de sa vraie voix :

-Vous! Je vais vous tuer! L'assemblée fut parcourut d'un murmure surpris et puis, le pirate lâcha le pistolet qui résonna sur le plancher.

-Écoutez…Je ne vais pas me battre avec…(Il prit une pose, la regarda de la tête au pied)…une femme! La haine de Sam redoubla et en approchant un peu plus, elle pointa son arme vers sa poitrine.

-Et pourquoi? J'aurais continué à me faire passer pour un homme, vous n'auriez pas hésité à dédaigner votre sabre!

-S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, je m'excuse, s'était un accident…

-Votre mort sera un accident aussi, espèce de pirate! Sam avança rapidement et trancha l'air de son sabre. L'homme recula, portant son regard foncé vers sa poitrine. Il fut soulagé de ne voir que seule sa chemise avait subit les dommages. Puis, d'une voix farceuse, il dit :

-Cette chemise était neuve! Vous allez me la payer mademoiselle! Sam grogna et s'élança vers lui. Elle éleva son sabre et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de porter son coup vers la poitrine. Le pirate tourna sur lui-même pour se mettre dos à elle mais la jeune femme vit son geste et réussit à lui couper l'épaule. 

Une entaille peu profonde s'imbiba de sang et l'homme grogna. Il leva ses mains en signe de résignation et fit :

-Bien joué mademoiselle…? Elle le regarda, plissa ses yeux pour lui répondre:

-…Niger…et vous, monsieur…? 

-Capitaine…Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

-Bien…Capitaine…Vous avez tué ma sœur! Des larmes incontrôlables perlèrent sur sa peau à nouveau. Elle avança d'un pas sûr vers lui pendant qu'il reculât et Sam pointa sa lame vers sa poitrine. Puis, continua :

-Je vais vous tuer à mon tour! Vous ne mérité que la mort, pirate de malheur! Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué? Il resta muet comme une tombe, une excuse frôlant encore ses lèvres et une ombre de honte passant à travers ses yeux. Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se jeta sur lui, braquant la pointe de la lame vers son corps, en criant comme une folle. Les pirates crièrent de joie à la vue de ce divertissement inimaginable. Une femme contre un pirate, tous étaient d'accord quel avenir attendait Sam : un cercueil. 

Les yeux du pirate s'agrandirent de surprise puis, par réflexe, il dédaigna son arme et arrêta celui de Sam dans un bruit métallique. La fureur qui se trouvait prisonnier du corps de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'accroître. Elle se promit de le tuer, puis d'exposer son corps sur un pieu, à l'entré de la taverne. Le capitaine Sparrow était bien plus fort, bien plus expérimenté qu'elle, alors que Sam n'avait jamais tenu de sabre dans sa main avant ce jour mais elle restait confiante, sa vengeance la rendant plus forte.

Le pirate dut à présent prendre une décision, puisque les deux adversaires étaient dans une position sans avantage. Soit il tuait la jeune femme, soit il partait comme un lâche. Sa réputation allait prendre un sale coup et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Donc, il ne lui restait qu'un choix…

-Alors monsieur Sparrow…

-Capitaine! Capitaine Sparrow, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle Niger. 

-Comme vous le voulez…Alors, vous avez décidé de m'affronter? Quel courage de votre part! 

-Vous devriez abandonner, miss, je risque de vous faire mal.

-Eh bien! Comme cela, tout sera réglé! Il ne restera plus personne pour venger la mort de Lisbeth et la mienne, si vous me tuer, comme vous le dite! Sam avança, toujours sa lame contre celle de Jack Sparrow, qui semblait amusé par le caractère de la jeune femme, malgré que se ne soit pas le bon moment. Elle recula, prête à continuer la bataille. Jack sourit et se positionna pour l'attaquer. Le pirate remarqua que les mouvements de pieds de Sam étaient bien différents de tous ceux qu'il avait vus. Celui de droit était plus avancé vers l'avant, un peu pointé et l'autre était perpendiculaire à ce dernier.

Il haussa un peu les sourcils et puis, Jack avança…Il dirigea son coup vers sa tête mais elle le bloqua. Le pirate abaissa son arme ainsi que Sam. Il eut une idée. Sans que la jeune femme ne s'en doute, il tourna son sabre vers le côté plat et donna un coup sur la main de son adversaire. Elle lâcha son arme sans qu'elle le veuille et le capitaine Sparrow mit sa lame tranchante en dessous de la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva le menton sous la menace et déglutit. Elle attendait qu'il en finisse une fois pour toute, qu'il la tue, comme le ferait un pirate. Mais il attendait. Quoi? Sam n'en avait aucune idée et le temps filait. Les pirates tout autour avait commencé même à crier des encouragements à Sparrow pour qu'il l'égorge de son sabre. Mais celui-ci ne cessait de la regarder, sans détacher son regard sombre de son visage. La jeune brune prit son courage à deux mains et demanda, d'une voix toujours aussi sarcastique :

-Eh bien, cap'tain Sparrow, qu'attendez-vous? Tuer-moi! Jack la regardait longuement, ignorant les clameurs des hommes qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Il abaissa son arme, comme à regret. Sam prit un air étonné et passa sa main sur sa gorge, sentant encore le sabre qui l'avait menacé. Les pirates huèrent maintenant dans la taverne, n'acceptant pas la lâcheté du pirate.

-Eh Sparrow! T'a pas finit ton travail, achève-la! S'écria le pirate qu'avait « servit » Lisbeth avant sa mort. 

-Tais-toi Calter! Retourne à ton rhum! Répondit Jack. L'homme plissa des yeux, mécontent et prit une gorgée, pour calmer sa colère. L'adversaire de Sam saisit le sabre à terre et le lui rendit. 

-Je suis peut-être un pirate, mais je ne tue pas inutilement.

-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous assassiné ma sœur? Il la fixa, puis dit :

-Je suis désoler, pardonnez-moi…La haine de Sam refit surface, elle n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça! Rien n'allait l'empêcher maintenant, il ne fallait qu'un seul petit moment de faiblesse, comme celui-ci, pour qu'elle l'éventre de son fer. Elle resserra la poigné de son arme, fit un pas et Jack répéta :

-Je suis désoler…Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Calter, une bouteille dans les airs, l'abaisser vers sa tête. Puis, sous le bruit de verre cassé, elle tomba, inconsciente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bwah…J'peux pas dire que c'est le meilleur chapitre. C'est celui que je déteste le plus, j'trouve qu'il fait…euh, gnian gnian? En tout cas, les autres chapitres seront mieux que ça, je suis vraiment rendu loin dans ma fic et ça se peut que je les publie assez vite. Un gros MERCI à toutes les reviews, je m'attendais pas en avoir tant que ça!

**Mymy_kra_kra : ** Je suis contente que ma fanfic n'est pas aussi incompréhensible que je croyais, merci, tu me rassure! Je crois que tu as trouvé ce chap bien plus « poche » que l'autre. Tka, moi c'est mon avis, tu verras de quoi je veux parler dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours du bien. 

**Élysabeth : **Mon Dieu! C'est la grande Élysabeth qui me review! O_O Wha, j'arrive pas que ma fic a pu te plaire. J'espère qu'il y a eu moins de fautes dans celui-ci que dans l'autre chapitre. D'habitude, je ne fais que rarement des fautes mais quand je me relis, elles me sautent en pleine figure et je déteste ça! C'était le but en quelque sorte que le début soit plus tragique que les autres. Le pire c'est que y'en a qui ont du vivre ça…J'écris cette fanfic pour moi même si des fois je fais sentir que c'est pour les autres. S'il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, ce que je comprendrais très bien, je vais mettre le chapitre trois quand même. Merci pour la belle review et tes commentaires m'ont remonter le moral, MERCI! Au fait, j'attends vite des nouvelles de ta fanfic! ^^

**Eriam Kiaeve : **Tu dis tout ça franchement? :D Je suis super contente! ^^ Gros câlins pour les belles choses que tu m'as dit! J'espère que le prochain chapitre de « Émalia, perle d'Indonésie » s'en vient bientôt! 

**Galadwen : ** Héhé, merci pour la review! ^^ Tu me rassure toi aussi, lol. Donc, pas la peine de te dire que j'attends la suite de toutes tes fics. J'ai abrégé parce que sa prend trop de temps à toutes les écrire tellement qui en a. ^^ J'espère que la suite ta plu.

**Amé Sparrow : **Kikoo Émalia! ^^ J'en reviens pas encore que tu m'aies écrit une review! Tka, sa m'a fait VRAIMENT plaisir! Même si tu as déjà lu les 20 chapitres, lol, et cette suite, je vais sûrement te demander de m'en envoyé une autre. XD Tu sais quoi? Aisha m'a ENFIN envoyé une review pour La clef de la révélation, voir si j'avais mit la suite mais non, jlé pas fait même si je lui avait dit… :S Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de talents; arrête, tu vas me faire rougir! ^^ J'espère que Ce matin va être prit, j'veux aller à Ottawa moi! Bon, j'ai finit de te parler inutilement, lol. Merci chérie pour la review! Gros câlins et bizous (euh, non, en fait, je vais les laisser à Jacky! ^^ Et moi, la traîtresse qui l'a embrassé pendant que tu étais malade! Menfin, tu l'es toujours et j'espère que tu vas pas mourir, tu sais que je vais sûrement me tuer aussi et JS ne pourra pas me consoler! :( )

**Karine Black :** Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, sa m'a fait chaud au cœur! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas trop déçue. Je suis supposé reviewer toutes mes revieweuses mais je suis extrêmement nulle en anglais, donc, je suis vraiment désolé! Je m'y suis mit mais j'ai du arrêter pour je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quelle-raison-je-m'en-souviens-plus. Donc, je suis désoler! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chap, thanks!

**Lokisash:** Sam n'est personne dans POTC, c'est un perso que j'ai inventé. Merci pour l'explication de Zorro, c'est un film ça, One Piece? Je connais pas. Donc, gros câlins et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite.

**Merci à vous toutes! Je vous aime gros!**

_Che gli sprits vi prendono la cura,_

**¤Cybel¤**


	3. Nolens, volens

**Disclaimer :** **Sam (Je la déteste! Même si c'est mon perso ) ), Lisbeth (même si elle est morte), Jane et Calter m'appartiennent. Jack n'est pas à moi, comme vous le savez. Les noms de Mary Read et de Anne Bonny ne sont pas mes propriétés privées mais je les veux! Elles sont trop cool! Seulement leur personnalité, leur physique et leur passé que je me suis inventé sont à moi, juste à moi! (Au moins y'a ça!) La chanson : « A pirate's life for me »…Bon, vous devinez ce que je vais vous dire…Le Loup Gris est mon entière propriété. **

**Genre : Action/aventure, dramatique, romance et fantaisie s'en vient bientôt…**

**Chapitre 3 :**

****

Nolens, volens Ne voulant pas, voulant 

Jack regarda le corps de sa jeune adversaire. Elle avait bien combattu…pour une débutante. Elle n'avait certainement jamais tenu une épée entre ses mains mais la furie qui l'habitait l'avait impressionné et ces jeux de pieds étaient presque étonnants. Jack Sparrow observa son visage, sachant qu'à son réveil, elle voudra sûrement le retrouver. Il se détourna de Sam et porta son attention au vieux pirate.

-Merci Calter.

-De rien capt'. J'vous devais bien ça. 

-Ouais. Et bien, au revoir messieurs! Un navire m'attend! Le pirate s'excusa une dernière fois mentalement à la jeune furie et partit de la taverne. Il se dirigea vers le port, à la recherche d'un navire qu'il pourrait réquisitionner sans dommage. 

Il vit une blondinette, proche d'un énorme bateau qui était très beau. Elle était assise sur une caisse de bois, nettoyant ses ongles. Elle portait une simple chemise blanche, et une jupe foncée ainsi que des bottes noires. Elle ressemblait à une gitane malgré ses cheveux qui prenaient une couleur dorée au soleil. 

-Excusez-moi, fit le pirate en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Elle leva sa tête, découvrant de petites pommettes roses et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, soulignés par des traits noirs. Il s'avança vers elle de sa démarche si particulière. 

-Est-ce que c'est votre navire? Continua-t-il d'une voix purement curieuse. 

-Oh non! Le Loup Gris ne m'appartient pas! Elle dit cela en riant. Puis elle continua :

-J'attends seulement que nos capitaines reviennent, nous venons d'arriver et nous prenons des provisions pour notre prochain voyage! 

-Vos capitaines? Attendez, vous dîtes qu'il y a deux capitaines qui dirigent ce navire? 

-Eh oui! Ça vous surprend? Comme le dit le proverbe; deux têtes valent mieux qu'une!

-Un peu, j'dois avouer. Vous surveillez le navire? 

-Exactement. L'équipage est descendu se dégourdire les jambes. Après six mois en mer, l'appel de la terre nous tentait! Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur?

-Oh non! Merci mademoiselle de vos informations. 

-Mais de rien. Bonne journée! Il enleva son tricorne en signe de salutation et continua son chemin. 

-Oui, merci mademoiselle de m'avoir donné le Loup Gris, murmura-t-il. En prenant garde pour que personne ne le remarque, Jack plongea dans la mer et rejoignit le navire en question à la nage. Une corde pendait d'une chaloupe, ce qui rendit le travail moins dur. Le pirate se félicita de cette trouvaille et de la stupidité de la jeune blonde. Il frôla de ses doigts les cordages et le gouvernail, sablé et reluisant au soleil. Ce navire était très beau et Jack Sparrow était ravi de pouvoir le commander prochainement. Le pirate leva l'ancre qui maintenait le bateau en place et se dirigea vers le gouvernail. Une brise caressa son visage brûlé par le soleil et commença à chantonner une chanson bien connue :

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me…

-Vous vous amusez bien, monsieur Sparrow? Le pirate devint muet et se tourna vers la voix derrière lui. Une jeune fille était assise sur le bord du Loup Gris, ses yeux bruns brillant d'une étincelle le regardait. Elle avait un pied sur le plancher pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par-dessus bord et ses cheveux bruns-cuivrés flottaient dans le vent. Elle avait un bandeau noir sur le front et était habillée d'une façon très simple : la jeune fille possédait une chemise blanche, le col plongeant dans sa poitrine et par-dessus, elle avait mit un corset noir qui allait très bien avec son bandeau. Son pantalon corsaire était brun foncé et quelques bracelets pendaient à ses poignets. Elle était un peu ronde mais Jack ne s'y tarda pas. Après l'avoir étudier de la tête aux pieds, il lui répondit, un peu gên :

-Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir. La jeune fille éclatant d'un rire franc, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise le pirate, qui avait l'expérience de ce genre de situation. Il suffisait d'être calme et de partir sans demander son reste. Il s'accouda sur le gouvernail et dit :

-C'est un très beau navire. Elle sourit et répliqua :

-Merci, j'en suis très fière. Jack fronça ses sourcils mais avant de pouvoir articuler un seul mot, la jeune blonde de tout à l'heure réapparut. Elle portait un grand manteau brun et un tricorne sur sa tête. Elle sourit à sa vue et la blondinette se retourna vers la brune pour lever ses sourcils, d'un air surpris exagérée. Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire sans que le pirate ne sache pourquoi. 

-Bien, capitaine Sparrow, je vais vous présenter mon amie Anne Bonny, capitaine du Loup Gris. Puis, la blondinette, souriant de ses dents blanches, fit de même pour la brune- cuivrée :

-Voici Mary Read, capitaine du Loup Gris. Jack s'était étonné qu'une femme le provoque en duel il y a quelques minutes de ça, mais deux femmes, même des jeunes filles, commandant un navire, qui plus était merveilleux, était à peine imaginable! 

-Alors, Jack Sparrow, dite-nous ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec le Loup Gris? Demanda Anne. 

***

Sam sentait quelque chose de froid glisser contre son front. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal et elle n'entendait que des bourdonnements affreux. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, lentement, car elle souffrait de nausées. Elle gémit quand elle essaya de relever sa tête puis, des pas lointains arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Une main froide et apaisante reposa sa tête sur son oreiller puis une voix lui dit :

-Chut, du calme Samantha, ne bouge pas, repose-toi. Elle ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix mais elle l'écouta et se rendormit. 

***

-Je le visitais seulement, répondit le pirate, avec un sourire crispé. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, ne le croyant pas une seconde. 

-Bien sûr…Fit Mary, en hochant la tête et en souriant en coin. 

-Écoutez, capitaine Sparrow, ne nous racontez pas de blagues. Un pirate ne ment pas à un autre, car nous sommes tous malhonnêtes, c'est dans notre nature, sermonna Anne. 

-Bordel! Tu ressembles à mon père quand tu dis ça! S'écria presque la brunette. 

-Pfff! Faut bien qu'il ait une de nous deux qui soit mature!

-Eh! Jack roula des yeux, exaspéré en entendant le début de la dispute. Comment deux jeunes filles pouvaient diriger un navire, un équipage qui leur obéissait sûrement, et se chamailler comme des gamines? C'était presque exaspérant. Mary finit par lâcher prise et alla à l'avant du Loup Gris d'où elle se penche vers l'avant. 

-Bien, monsieur Sparrow avait bien l'intention de partir avec notre navire! Félicitation, vous avez presque réussit à nous déjouer! La brunette remonta l'ancre.

-Comment…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demanda le pirate, oubliant l'agacement qui l'avait envahit il y a quelques instants. 

-Ce n'est pas très difficile de vous reconnaître! Vous êtes bien connu dans la mer des Caraïbes! Il y a pleins de rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet…Et puis vous êtes vraiment…Anne envala ses derniers mots avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mary éclata de rire et la blondinette préféra aller dans ses appartements plutôt de tout expliquer à Jack. Celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas. Il y avait une complicité mystérieuse entre les deux pirates qu'il ne pouvait saisir. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Apostropha le capitaine Sparrow à la brunette, qui souriait encore sous l'hilarité.

-Une longue histoire. Vous avez faim? Nous avons pillé un bateau de marchand il y a quelques jours et le poisson est très bon! Elle se leva et alla vers la porte. Jack avait le regard tourné vers la taverne et le visage de Sam lui revint en mémoire…Son estomac se resserra à cette pensée et il grogna intérieurement.

-Vous venez ou préférez mourir sous ce soleil? Le capitaine Sparrow la suivit en silence et elle ouvrit une porte sur une sorte de cuisine. Le navire semblait anglais mais les vitres n'étaient pas décorées de dentelles et l'origine du Loup Gris semblait inconnu. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il vit la porte de la chambre de devant se refermer sur deux yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Jack leva les sourcils, puis, ferma la porte derrière lui. Mary Read lui donna une assiette où reposait un gigantesque poisson. L'odeur qui lui vint aux narines excita ses sens et il prit vivement les ustensiles que lui tendait la jeune fille. Le pirate découpa rapidement les écailles et engouffra le poisson en moins d'une minute. 

Mary s'assit à côté de lui, sortant deux coupes pour chacun et y versa un liquide rouge foncé. Les deux capitaines trinquèrent ensemble et burent deux autres coupes de rhum avant que la jeune brune ne s'arrête brusquement alors qu'elle allait boire sa dernière gorgée. Elle déposa le verre sur la table et sortit en vitesse de la cabine pour monter sur le pont. Jack Sparrow se leva, tituba et alla la rejoindre. Mary était penché sur le bord du Loup Gris, regardant un petit point noir au loin s'avancer rapidement. Des hommes arrivèrent sur le pont, regardant la scène. Jack s'étonna, la dénommée Anne lui avait mentit! L'équipage n'avait sûrement jamais quitté la cale! « Elle est maligne, j'dois l'avouer, se dit-il »

La blondinette apparut et mit son tricorne. Mary lui lança un regard affolé vers elle et la jeune fille, comprenant son amie, hurla :

-VITE! Hissez les voiles! Que l'ancre soit levée! Nous partons messieurs! Jack ne comprenait toujours rien, un peu endormit par la boisson mais assez lucide pour saisir de tout ça qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. On tendit une corde à la personne qui monta rapidement à bord pendant que les corsaires préparaient leur départ. Jack alla vers Anne qui donnait des explications à son jeune mousse. 

-Miss Bonny, je dois descendre. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre qu'elle ait finit et le garçon monta aux cordages pour se diriger vers la vigie. 

-Eh bien! Restez maintenant, je vous en prit, vous sembliez tellement à l'aise quand Mary vous a surpris. 

Il ne savait pas si elle le chassait ou se moquait de lui mais un sourire blagueur se dessina sur son visage et le convaincu qu'elle plaisantait. Un peu mal à l'aise, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais quand une personne de votre équipage arrive en courant de l'Île de la Tortue, cela ne dit rien qui vaille. Bientôt, le Loup Gris trouva sa vitesse, poussé par le vent des Caraïbes. 

***

Quelqu'un qui lui secoua le bras en chuchotant son nom. 

-Sam…Samantha, réveille-toi…Elle ne voulait pas ouvrire les yeux, la lumière du jour était trop forte. Et cette voix…Cette voix de femme lui disait quelque chose mais son mal de tête lui embrumait l'esprit et se souvenir était trop dur. 

-Lève-toi, il faut que tu boives.

-Mmm…La personne l'aida à se redresser. Sa tête vacilla et ses sens étaient embrouillés. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sentit une coupe frôler sa bouche et elle but le liquide froid calmement. Quand Sam se recoucha, elle osa ouvrit ses paupières. La lumière lui cachait la vue mais la femme était revenue et se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Une auréole dorée entourait sa tête brune, éblouissant sa peau blanche. Ses grands yeux foncés la regardaient avec attention, veillant à son bien être. 

-Maman…murmura la malade. Son cœur se souleva d'une joie sans nom. Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons merveilleux et ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de ce visage qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. 

-Non Sam, c'est moi, Jane…Elle soupira de désespoir, se souvenant de la mort des seuls êtres qu'elle avait porté dans son cœur. 

-Où est-ce que je suis?

-Tu es chez toi, je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente sur le plancher, dans la taverne. Il paraît que tu t'es battu contre un pirate…Oh Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?

-Il…Il a tué Lisbeth…Jane resta silencieuse à cette réponse et partit sous l'excuse d'aller chercher de l'eau. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Tout d'abord, merci à Amé Sparrow, celle qui m'a encouragé dès le début, J-P, mon fidèle lecteur qui en demande toujours plus ^^, Élysa qui m'aide pour mes devoirs de maths, lol, et qui libère mon temps pour écrire, MERCI! Et puis, Éloïse, ma petite gitane qui a dessiné mes persos (que je vais sûrement vous donner le lien un jour) et aussi lectrice accro qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche! Alors, c'était pour les remerciements, mais je n'ai pas finit!

Vive Mary et Anne! Ces mes perso préférées, avec Jack bien sûr! ^_~ Bon, peut-être que j'ai fait vite pour le troisième chapitre mais j'avais vraiment hâte de vous faire connaître ces deux-là. Je pense que je suis la première à parler des célèbres pirates que fut Bonny et Read! D'autres persos arrivent, ça c'est sûr. Donc, je vous fais pas chier plus longtemps! On passe aux reviews :

Maxwell16 : Ouais! Quelqu'un de nouveau! Merci pour tous les beaux compliments. Dit-moi ce que tu as pensés de ce chap-ci.

Karine Black : Oui je sais…Pas trop fière de moi de l'avoir fait de même :S Mais bon, c'est le caractère que je voulais lui donner, celle qui en met toujours trop, on dirait une actrice d'un mauvais savon Américain, lol. Mais c'est qu'elle a beaucoup été touché et que là, elle va vouloir se venger! Mais, elle me tape royalement sur les nerfs alors, je l'ait fait disparaître pour un bon bout de temps mais elle revient vers…euh, on va dire le chap 15, ou qqch de même si je calcul bien. J'ai fait 50 pages à date et elle apparaît vers la page 43…Donc, si je retient 2 fois 4 plus le nombre au carré de 30…Elle devrait appraitre vers le 10ème chap…En tka, c'est pas intéressant mes affaires! Merci beaucoup pour la review! :D

Lokisash : Je sais qu'on dirait que Jack est méchant et qu'il n'a eu aucune raison pour la tuer mais tu vas voir à la fin, il y a quelque chose de Gros! Je suis vraiment fière, lol. Encore merci de continuer à me reviewer, j'attend la suite de ta fanfic et de ta fic! C'est moi Habby, si tu savais pas! Lol ^^ 

Élysabeth : Je suis désolé si mes compliments t'ont irrité, j'ai écrit sa sans y penser…Tka, passons à autre chose. Lol, reste sur la pensée que Jack ne l'a pas tué! (oops, j'en dit trop là! ^^) Il a un bon cœur, je le sais et on va le voir « gentil », si on peut dire ça, dans les prochains chapitres. Merci de toujours m'encourager! 

Love sparrow : Merci, merci, merci!!! :D Tous ces beaux compliments me font extrêmement plaisir! T'arrête pas! ^^ Jack n'est pas salopard, seulement une pauvre petite victime…^^ Je suis sûre qu'il va remonter dans ton estime, pis Sam te remercie d'être avec elle, lol. Je vais continuez, t'inquiète pas pour ce point! Tkx pour tes reviews toi aussi!

Alalala! Wow! *impressionnée* MERCI pour toutes les Extraordinaire reviews que je reçois, je pense que je vais le dire souvent ce mot! Merci de tout cœur d'être avec moi pendant le développement de cette fanfic, vos commentaires sont Très importants pour moi. Qu'ils soient pour me reprocher de quelques choses ou de me complimenter, j'accepte tout mais d'abord, il faut que ça soit constructif! 

Gros câlins à tout le monde! 

Che gli sprits vi prendono la cura,

¤Cybel¤


	4. Ab irato

**Disclamer : Sam (je la déteste moins maintenant ^^), Lisbeth (même si elle est morte), Jane, Gabrielle, Yan, John et Neils m'appartiennent. Malheureusement (eh oui!), Jack n'est pas à moi, Anne et Mary non plus. *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* Edward Low et Bart Black non plus, surtout que Low est mon préféré, vous allez voir pourquoi! ^^ Ce sont de vrais pirates, qui ont existés pour de vrais! Eh oui, vous en apprenez de choses avec moi, do ya?**

**Genre : Action/aventure, (la grande bataille s'en vient! ^^), drama, le fantastique est arrivée! Yé! Le romance, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Toujours à la recherche d'un titre, idées s'il vous plaît!**

**Chapitre 4**

****

**Ab irato**

Jack ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il y avait déjà deux capitaines sur ce navire, ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin d'un autre. Il chassa ses pensées et alla vers Mary pendant qu'Anne s'occupait de donner des ordres à ses matelots. La jeune fille rousse était à côté d'une autre jeune femme à la peau brune foncée, serrant un manteau autour d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant la reconnaître. « Ça ne peut tout de même pas être elle! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? » Pensa-t-il. 

-Anamaria? Fit Jack en s'approchant. Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête en sa direction et il dut reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. La jeune femme qu'il regardait avait le visage un peu plus large, le menton un peu plus rond. Ses yeux couleur noisette le dévoraient de la tête au pied. Elle baissa la tête et serra le manteau autour de ses épaules.

-Gabrielle! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé bordel! La ramena Mary, tendue comme un fil. 

-Ils l'ont tué! Ils ont tué Neils! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, exaspérée par ses questions. Le visage du capitaine Read se referma, sa respiration soudainement arrêtée par cette information inattendue. Elle soupira et demanda :

-Q-Qui l'a tué? Gabrielle leva ses yeux, n'exprimant que le vide de cette perte et les baissa. Mary frappa le bord du Loup Gris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

-Va dans ta cabine, repose-toi. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et répliqua :

-Mais je vais bien!

-Ne réplique pas mes ordres! Change-toi et viens nous rejoindre quand tu auras prit un bon dîner. Malgré la colère grandissant en elle, Gabrielle ne dit rien et alla dans sa cabine.

-Qui est Neils? S'informa Sparrow, sentant la pression qui avait monté soudainement entre lui et la jeune capitaine.

-C'était mon second. Un homme bon, intelligent et rusé. Il m'aidait à commander avec le capt' Bonny. C'est grâce à lui et à Anne que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Elle se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, ses yeux compatissant avec son chagrin. Mary lui sourit tristement et une voix retentit jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

-VOILES HISSÉES À TRIBORD! Tout le monde regarda dans cette direction, d'où un imposant navire aux voiles rouges s'approchait d'eux. Le capitaine Bonny arriva vers eux.

-C'est maintenant le temps de nous montrer vos dons de croiser le fer, cap'tain Sparrow.

-Préparez-vous à une merveilleuse bataille, finit Mary avec un sourire pendu aux lèvres. 

La panique régnait sur le Loup Gris. Jack Sparrow était excité à cette nouvelle, une bonne bagarre lui réveillerait les sens. Les hommes allèrent chercher des armes dans la cale pendant qu'Anne courait un peu partout, distribuant les derniers ordres avant l'affrontement. Mary était au gouvernail, essayant de trouver une ultime escapade malgré la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. Jack se demandait pourquoi tout le monde redoutait tant ce navire. Gabrielle apparut, alertée par l'agitation et comprit en sortant son arme de son fourreau. Il alla vers elle pour lui demander qui ils allaient affronter. Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou et répondit :

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez passé les dix dernières années dans un trou? Vous ne savez pas à qui appartient ce navire?

Il ne répliqua pas, se rappelant qu'il venait de passer dix ans de sa vie, dévoré par une seule chose : retrouver sa Perle Noire. Quel bonheur l'avait-il envahi quand Jack avait tenu le gouvernail dans ses mains! Quand il avait retrouvé enfin le sentiment de liberté envahir complètement son être. Mais tout cela lui avait été dérobé à peine un an plus tard : il s'était réveillé un bon matin, attaché à un arbre sur l'Île de la Tortue, sans se rappeler de rien. Le capitaine Sparrow avait passé les mois suivants à boire ou à partager son lit avec la chaleur des femmes. Après que ces souvenirs amers lui soient revenus en mémoire, il les chassa vivement de son esprit et rétorqua, presque mystérieusement :

-Disons que j'étais absorbé par autre chose. Gabrielle soupira et lui révéla : 

-C'est le navire de Bart Black. Il a saccagé, piller, capturé plus de quatre cents navires à ce jour. Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut redouter, c'est Edward Low, l'homme qui a tué Neils. Je n'aime pas l'affirmer mais ce que je vous raconte est vrai. (Elle mit un couteau dans sa botte gauche). Cet homme déteste Anne et Mary plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Comment croyez-vous qu'elles se sont procuré ce bateau? Elles lui ont tout simplement volé!

-À Low? Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit en repensant à ce que Gabrielle venait de lui dire. Elles l'impressionnaient de plus en plus; lui qui croyait avoir à faire avec des gamines! Ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'elles lui donnaient. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal que ça? Tout bon pirate vole et pille, c'est évident!

-Peut-être avez-vous raison mais Low est différent. C'est le plus cruel pirate dont j'ai entendu parler. Voici ce qui vous arrive s'il vous fait prisonnier : il vous coupe les lèvres pour les faire cuire devant vous et il vous arrache les oreilles pour vous les faire manger...

Juste à cette pensée, Gabrielle fit une moue et partit sans voir l'expression de Jack. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête vivement. Il alla vers le capitaine Read, ne sachant plus avec quoi s'occuper :

-Qu'est-ce que vous tenter de faire? Elle continua de regarder devant elle en lui répondant :

-J'essaie de les semer. Peut-être ils sont mieux équipés que nous mais le Loup Gris est un navire des plus rapides de tous les Caraïbes. Enfin, peut-être pas le meilleur dans ce domaine mais assez pour les devancer. Yan! Putain ramène ton cul ici! 

Un jeune homme blond arriva et prit le gouvernail en jetant des coups affolés derrière son dos, voyant que l'autre navire approchait. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui tenait la barre, la mâchoire serré et les yeux plissés d'efforts. 

-Ne lâche pas John, nous y arriverons, fit Mary. 

-Peut-être mais ça ne les empêchera pas de nous rattraper! 

-Black ne nous rattrapera pas! Bordel! Jack, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, rends-moi un service, va trouver Anne et qu'elle vienne me trouver ici. Jack Sparrow n'avait jamais reçu d'ordres d'une femme mais la situation était délicate et il se dit que ce n'était que pour lui rendre service. Le capitaine la retrouva, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur sa peau de pêche, en train d'ajuster les câbles des voiles, pour les tendre à leurs maximums avec d'autres membres de son équipage. En le voyant, Anne sourit et lança :

-Eh cap'tain! Un peu d'aide serait de bienvenu! Il alla à côté d'elle et tira de toutes ses forces. 

-Elles sont à bout capt' Bonny! Lança un pirate. Un homme avait attaché l'extrémité et la jeune fille laissa la corde, tendue comme une barre. Elle souffla et regarda ses mains rouges avant de les frotter contre sa jupe de gitane. 

-Mary veut que tu ailles la voir, c'est urgent il parait. Elle lui sourit, un peu essoufflée et alla rejoindre son amie. Jack la regarda courir, elle était un bon capitaine et très jolie en plus. Il regarda le bateau aux voiles rouges approcher dangereusement du Loup Gris. Bientôt, la bataille commencerait. Il tourna la tête en entendant les jurons que lançait Mary en l'air, mécontente. 

-Bordel de merde! Il faut le faire tout de suite Anne! Ça sera trop tard sinon! Black va nous rattraper! Tu sais que nous aurons du mal! Jack approcha de la conversation, se demandant que voulait faire la jeune fille rousse. 

-Non! Elle la regarda, murmurant quelque chose à voix basse qui mit encore plus en colère Mary. Celle-ci sera violemment ses poings et ses yeux verts jade lançaient des éclairs. Jack fronça les sourcils, elle avait bien les yeux marrons la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, non? 

-Putain Anne! Si tu as trop peur, je le ferais tout de seule! 

-Mary! Non, ne fais rien de stupide s'il te plait! Tu n'es pas capable toute seule!

-Même si j'en devais laisser ma peau, je ne vais pas laisser Low nous reprendre notre navire! Elle courut jusqu'au milieu du pont et leva les mains vers le ciel. Anne s'était immobilisée, ressemblant à une statue de pierre voyant ce que son amie prévoyait de faire. Mary ferma les yeux et prononça les premières notes de son chant. Les autres pirates s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé dans sa course et même le son des vagues se fracassant contre la proue mourraient devant les notes mélodieuses qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille rousse. 

Telle une sirène ensorcelant les pauvres hommes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, elle psalmodia lentement, articulant chacune des paroles douces qui entouraient maintenant tout le Loup Gris. Ses poignets s'entrecroisaient dans son chant, délicatement, tendus vers le ciel. Les notes s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère puis soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et le chant mourut dans sa gorge. Ses iris étaient devenus aussi vert qu'une pierre, brillants de mille feux. Elle leva brusquement la tête et joignit ses mains. Le son résonna dans les eaux, fracassa la terre. 

Le temps se changea soudainement; les nuages se regroupèrent pour grossir et devenir couleur ébène. Les vagues s'intensifièrent et se jeta contre la proue du Loup Gris sans prévenir. Tout le monde perdit pied et quelques-uns uns hurlèrent de surprise. Les pirates se sentaient comme sortit d'un rêve et tous eurent le souffle coupé quand ils virent que l'autre navire n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres derrière eux. Le vent souffla, les éclairs zébrèrent dans le ciel, la nature se déchaînait contre tout attente. 

Anne secoua la tête et vit que son amie était toujours en transe. Elle courut vers elle et la plaqua sur le pont. La jeune blonde put voir des larmes couler sur les joues de Mary, sa peau bronzée étant devenue aussi blanche qu'une morte. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient devenus aussi noires que le ciel enragé et ses yeux émeraude fixaient le ciel sans ciller. Anne ne put se retenir et sanglota dans le cou de son amie. 

-Je suis si désolé, dit-elle. Elle baisa son front et entendit les pas du capitaine Sparrow venir en sa direction. Il regarda Mary, immobile sur le sol, morte.

~*~*~*~*~*

Je sais que c'est tout rikiki comme chapitre et que la fin est méchante, mais plus que j'ai de reviews, plus il y a de la chance que je publies la suite dans deux jours! 

**Maxwell16 : **_Merci pour les compliments, comme je le disais, le chap 2 est celui que je déteste le plus…c'est vraiment pas beau ce que j'ai écrit, j'avoue :S Mais non! Je sais que tu n'es pas nouvelle dans le monde de fanfiction mais nouvelle dans mon cercle de revieweuses fidèles! (Menfin, j'espère!) J'ai commencer à lire le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui, mais il est llooonnnggg! Tout'fois, j'dois dire que je trouve sa super bon ce que tu as écris à date! Je t'enverrais une review bientôt, promit! _

**Love Sparrow : **_Je crois que ça fait trois fois que tu répètes « impressionnée » au début de tes reviews, lol, mais j'en suis flatté, crois-moi! ^^ Tu peux continuer si tu veux! ;) Wow, c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir mit dans tes tops! ^^ J'en suis vraiment honorer! Et, c'est pas grave pour les répéts, j'ai vu pire, crois-moi et tu n'es pas poche du tout! Tes fanfics, je les adore! _

**Lokisash : **_Lol, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sam est haïssable. C'est le genre de fille qui se plaint toujours et qui est vraiment trop dramatique. Mais, je pense qu'elle te tombera moins sur les nerfs quand elle réapparaîtra. Mais il est résistant Jack! Il se fait frapper au moins trois fois par jour, celui-ci là! ^^ Il est habitué aux baffes! Je sais, j'ai été traumatisé quand j'ai vu Once upon a time in Mexico, moi aussi! Mais avoue qu'il est toujours aussi sexy en aveugle! Pis, il l'a tué la fille, ben faite pour elle! Merci pour les compliments, j'aime bcp Anne et Mary moi aussi! ^^_

**Galadwen : **_Moi aussi je suis sur le « bordel » ou « bordel de merde » et « putain », comme tu as pu remarqué dans ce chap! Tka, merci de me reviewer, c'est trop nice de ta part! Un martien venu de la terre? Euh ?_? Lol! Tu m'étonneras toujours toi! Allez, veut la suite de PdCaF moua! ^^ Ciao!_

**Karine Black : **_:D Contente que tu aimes Mary! ^^ Dis-moi ce que tu as contre cette pauvre Anne, tu es méchante avec elle! Lol! « Elle n'a pas l'air trop conne », je l'ai bien rit! Moi aussi j'ai enlever deux de mes fis et j'ai « flusher » Sam pour un bout de temps, elle me tapait trop sur les nerfs, lol. Merci de trouver Anne et Mary digne de mon histoire, elles ne savent pas toute la chance qu'elles ont d'être en compagnie de Jack! ^^ Oui, j'ai déjà écrit soixante pages à mon actif et on est juste rendu à la 14eme page. Donc, merci de toujours m'encourager! _

Alors, vous avez comprit le message? Plus de reviews, plus vite que je publies! Merci d'avance de suivre ma fanfic et de toujours m'encourager, vous êtes superbes! ^^

Gros Bizous et câlins!

Che gli sprits vi prendono la cura,

¤Cybel¤


	5. Fluctuat nec megitur

**Disclamer : ****Sam (même si elle est partie dans le merveilleux monde de l'oubli), Lisbeth, Jane, Calter, Yan (je l'adore! Même s'il est figurant), John, Gabrielle, le mousse -Alan de son petit nom-, Neils m'appartiennent. Jack est à Disney truc muche maintenant et les deux capt's sont pas à mwa…Like Low and Black. Le Loup Gris est mon entière propriété, sortit tout droit de mon imagination de démente, ainsi que l'Invaincu. Au fait, la petite chanson qui est un peu plus loin dans le chap, est à moi! Défense de me la piquer, je l'ait écrit et…en est pas vraiment fière puisque c'est mon premier poème en anglais, donc, soyez indulgente!**

**Genre : ****Action/aventure, dramatique, fantastique et romantique! (Bon, c'est un début mais je ne crois pas faire plus que ça…Plus loin, je veux dire…)**

**Ouais! J'ai trouvé un titre! Mais je suis pas sûre, je crois qui a une autre fanfic dans POTC qui a le même titre. Mon ordi bogue et je peux pas aller voir sur la deuxième page alors, si vous voulez bien regarder pr mwa, assurez-moi, s'il vous plait! Tkx ! ^^ **

**Chapitre 5**

****

**Fluctuat nec mergitur**

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait tenté de faire la jeune capitaine mais c'est ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir…

-Regarder! L'Invaincu a stoppé sa course! Cria un pirate sur le pont.

-Mais non! Répliqua Gabrielle en rangeant son arme. C'est le Loup Gris qui file à toute allure! La jeune blonde se leva, séchant ses larmes et regarda par-dessus bord. La coque du bateau bondissait presque sur les houles déchaînées, devançant à grande vitesse le navire de Black. Plusieurs sur le bateau hurlèrent de joie et le jeune mousse descendit par une corde pour venir jusqu'à Mary. Il s'agenouilla, quelques cheveux foncés retombant devant son visage maigre. Il avança ses doigts vers elle mais Jack s'écria :

-Moussaillon, on ne profane pas les morts. Le garçon retira son bras et partit. Le capitaine Sparrow s'approcha du corps aussi blanc que neige. Il remarqua que les quelques rondeurs qu'avait Mary avaient fondus et disparus. Elle flottait presque dans sa chemise et son corset noir devenus trop grands maintenant. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle était morte…si jeune, presque sans expériences… Il approcha ses doigts de son visage, voulant mettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. 

Alors qu'il exécutait son geste, les pupilles de la jeune fille s'agrandirent soudainement, sa poitrine se gonfla d'air et ses yeux regardèrent la main tendue du pirate vers son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha un cri étouffé de surprise. Mary cria d'étonnement, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et respira vivement, revenue à la vie. Elle recula en crabe, une lueur de démente voilant son regard, ne quitta pas des yeux le pirate qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune fille continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frappe contre la porte menant aux cabines.  

-Du calme Mary, c'est moi Jack, dit-il en s'approchant doucement comme si elle était un animal sauvage. Quand il s'avança de nouveau, le tonnerre gronda au loin et le bateau fut submergé par une nouvelle vague d'eau salée. Il fit un pas en arrière, comprenant la signification de tout ça. 

La jeune blonde se retourna en sentant que quelque chose se passait avec Jack et courut vers son amie, la croyant morte il y a quelques secondes. Elle arriva près de l'homme et lui prit le poignet, sans s'en rendre compte. Le pirate baissa la tête pour regarder la main tremblante d'Anne empoignant son bras. Il sourit intérieurement et replongea son regard sombre dans celui de Mary, affolée. Ils restèrent en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce phénomène dépensant toute logique même. Bien sûr, Jack avait fait la rencontre avec des pirates maudits mais contrôler les éléments et se ressusciter dans un délai éphémère…Il n'y avait rien à dire mais tout à penser. Gabrielle arriva en courant vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et dit aux deux capitaines, ne sachant pas dans quelle situation ils étaient :

-Eh! L'Invaincu a disparu! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre! Voyant leurs deux mines fermées, elle suivit leur regard et arriva sur Mary.

-Merde…Dites-moi que je rêve…C'est, c'est capt'ain Read? Anne hocha la tête tranquillement et quand la jeune noire essaya d'aller vers elle, cette dernière se colla sur le mur, et une vague gigantesque s'abattit sur le navire, écrasant plusieurs marins. 

-Miss Bonny, cria Yan au gouvernail, une mauvaise tempête s'annonce! Il faudrait ranger les voiles et serrer les armes! Voyant qu'Anne regardait toujours son amie, sans rien faire, Jack se retourna et hurla :

-Bien messieurs! Allez, les armes dans la cale et les voiles serrés! Nous avons une mauvaise soirée qui se présente pour nous! Allez vite! Tout le monde à son poste! Jack sourit, retrouvant enfin le sentiment de vivre pour quelque chose. À ce moment même, une fine pluie commença à tomber sur leur tête, devenant de plus en plus drue. Il se tourna vers la jolie blonde et la secoua :

-Anne! ANNE! Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers les siens, l'écoutant attentivement.

-Vite, rentrons. Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'intérieur. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie.

-Et Mary?

-Il faut que nous la rentrions, elle risque d'attraper quelque chose et d'empirer son état. La blonde hocha la tête et ils avancèrent vers elle. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et une bourrasque de vent les firent reculer. 

-Comment Jack? Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'approche! Il se releva et partit d'un pas sûr vers Mary. Anne le rattrapa et lui empoigna le poignet.

-Non! Écoute! Mary ne nous laissera pas avancer d'un pas! Elle va nous jeter par-dessus bord! Et elle le fera, crois-moi! Le capitaine Sparrow la prit par les épaules, la résonnant :

-Elle est effrayée! Comme un chien! Mary a peur, ça se voit dans ses yeux! Tu peux faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûre! La pluie battait leurs visages, ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes. Les pirates s'étaient mis au travail et les armes avaient déjà été rangées. Les voiles détendues se faisaient battre par le vent violent. Tout le monde tenait le coup sous la tempête et John à la barre faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenir le cap. 

Anne baissa son regard et partit en direction de son amie. Elle ferma les yeux et chanta :

_When darkness approaches,_

_You're the only light in the night_

_The only hope that I have_

_You own my heart and me_

_Your spirit is free like the wind,_

_I am with you, always in you_

_Don't think that I will give up one day,_

_This day can't arrive, never_

_I've become delicate without your heat,_

_Your breath on my skin,_

_Without your smile in the sky,_

_Without yourself, without my hope_

_I'm with you when its storms,_

_When the mess invades in your head,_

_Remember that I'm in you,_

_Very near, very near…[1]_

La chanson douce s'estompa dans le vent, comme si elle en faisait parti depuis le tout début. L'atmosphère s'était adoucie, Anne ouvrit les yeux et vit son amie qui s'était levé entre-temps, avancer tranquillement vers elle. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues pâles. Mary l'étreignit et Anne enfouit son visage dans son cou. Jack regardait la scène sans parler. L'air de la chanson l'enveloppait entièrement et son cœur enviait tout l'amour qu'offrait la jeune blonde à son amie. Même dans son esprit de pirate, Sparrow ne pouvait pas renier toutes ses pensées et soupira. 

Soudainement, il eut un ressac énorme, invisible à tous les pirates mais ils le sentirent parcourir sur l'océan et revenir, sa puissance augmentée, vers le Loup Gris. Anne se détacha de son amie et quand le ressac revint, il ne frappa que Mary qui s'écrasa contre la porte. Son corps retomba brusquement sur le plancher, inconsciente. La tonnerre éclata de nouveau, les éclairs illuminèrent le ciel enragé et la pluie continuait à pincer les têtes des marins. Jack regarda tout autour et ne se le dit pas deux fois. Il prit Mary dans ses bras et demanda à Anne d'ouvrir la porte et de le mener à sa chambre. 

La jolie blonde obéit et ils allèrent en courant dans la cabine de Mary. Anne alluma la lampe à huile et Jack déposa lentement le corps mou de la jeune fille sur son lit. Il dégagea les cheveux noirs de son visage blanc et mit une couverture sur son corps. 

-Il vaut mieux que Mary et toi vous vous changiez. Je crois que tu es capable de le faire toute seule. 

-Et toi? Où vas-tu?

-Aider l'équipage à tenir bon sous la tempête. Il leur faut bien un capitaine. Enfin, si tu es d'accord…

-Non! Je ne le suis pas! Je veux venir avec toi.

-Et Mary? S'il lui arrive quelque chose? Il faut que tu restes à ces côtés. Jack alla vers la porte et tourna la poigné mais Anne la referma brutalement. 

-À ce que je sache, Jack Sparrow, ceci est mon navire. Je décide si je dois venir oui ou non. J'enverrais Gabrielle s'occuper d'elle, Mary comprendrait que l'équipage a aussi besoin de mon aide. Il se retourna vers elle, soupira et répondit :

-Anne, ce n'est pas pru…Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le navire fut violemment secoué et Jack perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver sur la jeune blonde. Elle se frappa contre le mur et le capitaine mit ses mains devant lui pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais sans avertir, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le baiser se prolongea. Anne gémit et recula mais le capitaine la rattrapa et recolla ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. La jeune blonde ne refusa pas et mit ses mains contre sa taille. Jack glissa les siennes en dessous de sa chemise pour caresser les côtes d'Anne. Celle-ci en fit autant mais alors qu'elle sentait ses mains glissées vers sa jupe, elle recula sa tête et regarda le capitaine Sparrow.

Il la dévorait du regard, lui suppliant de continuer mais elle lui répondit :

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment…Va sur le pont, dans deux heures je viendrai prendre ta place…

-Tu as raison…Il avança une dernière fois sa tête pour lui donner un petit baiser et partit en jetant un coup d'œil au corps immobile de Mary sur la couche. 

***

La tempête qu'avait provoqué la jeune capitaine était sans nul doute une des pires que dut affronter Jack. La mer était déchaînée, s'amusant à les faire tanguer comme des marionnettes sur le Loup Gris. Le capitaine Sparrow alla voir les membres de l'équipage, les encourageant à ne pas lâcher, de toujours continuer. Gabrielle se débrouillait très bien, elle exécutait ses ordres sans répliquer et faisait son travail comme n'importe quel pirate. Elle lui rappelait trop Anamaria et plusieurs fois il évita son regard noisette. 

-Un homme à la mer! Vite! Un homme à la mer! Jack accourut vers la troupe d'hommes qui s'était assembler sur le devant gauche du navire pour regarder un minuscule point blanc difforme sombrer dans les froides abîmes de la mer. Le capitaine était sur le point de s'élancer quand une personne le poussa et plongea entre les vagues en colère. Et puis, il ne resta de Gabrielle qu'une forme floue combattant les eaux. Il entendit un bruit, comme un frottement à côté de lui et vit que la jeune femme avait emmené avec elle une corde. « Elle est brillante, il faut l'avouer. » Il prit l'objet dans ses mains et aussitôt, des pirates l'imitèrent et quand le capitaine sentit une tension, il tira avec ses hommes et ramena les deux personnes sur le pont. Gabrielle toussa quelques fois et puis, resta assise sur le sol, se reposant un peu. 

C'était le jeune mousse qui était tomber. Son visage maigre était aussi livide que celui de Mary, la mort planant au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa poitrine immobile. Jack savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il demanda aux hommes de reculer, de lui laisser la place. Il retourna le garçon sur le dos et ramena ses bras en arrière. Il les croisa et appuya plusieurs fois sur ses omoplates jusqu'à ce que le moussaillon recrache l'eau de ses poumons. 

Le capitaine Sparrow soupira et laissa le garçon reprendre son souffle. 

***

Quelqu'un frappa à la cabine et Anne sursauta. Elle laissa tomber son livre en se levant et aperçut un capitaine mouillé de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements moulant son corps. Elle sourit quand une pensée perverse lui traversa l'esprit et accoura vers lui. La jeune capitaine allait le prendre dans ses bras mais Jack leva ses mains, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Tu seras mouillé toi aussi si tu me touches. 

-Je m'en moque! Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Anne rit quand il faillit perdre pied et accota son front contre le sien en laissant mourir le son entre ses lèvres. Jack remarqua qu'elle avait suivit son conseil et portait maintenant un corset rouge par-dessus une chemise noire ainsi que des pantalons corsaires foncés. Tout devint silencieux et inquiétant dans la cabine. Le capitaine Sparrow tourna son regard sombre vers la couche où Mary dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux et sa peau n'ayant pas encore retrouver leur couleur d'avant. Il ne pouvait voir si elle portait de nouveaux vêtements car une couverture épaisse couvrait son corps.    

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillé depuis? Anne secoua négativement la tête et partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et remit le livre sur une étagère. Le capitaine Bonny semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand elle se remit soudainement debout.

-Désoler! J'avais complètement oublié! C'est à mon tour! 

-Non, fit Jack en lui prenant le poignet. Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à John de prendre les commandes pendant quelques instants.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux en savoir plus sur toi et…Il baissa son regard et le reporta immédiatement vers la jolie blonde. Celle-ci fit quelques pas dans la pièce et dit :

-Pour Mary, bien sûr. Il hocha la tête et elle lui conseilla d'aller dans une autre pièce, pour ne pas déranger la jeune capitaine endormie et pour que Jack ait des vêtements secs sur le dos. Elle lui donna une grande chemise blanche, semblable à celle qu'il portait ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. Il enleva son tricorne, détacha le ruban blanc et rouge qu'il avait autour de la taille et enfin, sa chemise. Anne rougit et regarda le sol pendant le reste du temps. Jack sourit voyant que la jeune fille avait baissé pudiquement ses yeux devant lui. Puis, il mit ses vêtements dans un coin, pour qu'ils sèchent. Il s'assit sur le lit et Anne vint le rejoindre. 

*~*~*~*~*~

**Ouais, je sais que j'avais promit un plus gros chapitre mais ça sera pour le prochain! Il est déjà tout préparer et tout frais, et attend patiemment que je le publie. Donc, je n'attends que les reviews pour le faire! **

**Galadwen :** _Lol, chui contente que tu m'en veux pas bcp pour ce coup-là, mais, TADAM! Mary est pas morte! Enfin…pas pour le moment! Merci pr la review! *câlin* Fais vite pr la suite de PdCaF! J'ai hâte! Grouille!_

**Lokisash : **_Moi aussi je trouve que c'est un film sans cœur, ils ont carrément enlever les beaux yeux que j'aime tant de Johnny! Je ne savais pas qu'y avait un livre qui a Low dedans! Je suis devenue accro et je lis carrément tout ce qui me tome sous la main et que le sujet c'est les pirates. Je vais sûrement le lire mais je me demande si c'est à partir de ce livre qu'ils ont fait le film Pirates…Tka, question auquel ont trouvera jamais la réponse! MERCI de continuer à me reviewer, j'aime bcp tes comms en particulier, tkx de m'encourager de continuer!_

**Karine Black :** _Aïe! __Peut-être je t'ai déçue dans ce chap d'avoir ressusciter Mary. Bah quoi, c'est mon perso féminin préférée, j'allais tout de même pas laisser à Anne Jack! Non mais! Pauvre Mary, mourir sans avoir embrasser Jack, ça serait horrible, non? Lol, j'espère que tu as pas trouvé trop « clich » de l'avoir fait revivre. Ouais, j'aurais peut-être put mettre quelque chose de plus bizarre dans ses yeux mais, qu'ils passent de bruns foncés à émeraude, c'est quand même biz. J'voulais pas trop faire surnaturel, ça sortirait totalement de l'ambiance POTC. (Et là, il faut que je fasse quelques modfis car ça tombe vraiment dans le fantaisie.) Comme je l'ait dit, le prochain va être deux fois plus long que celui-ci, promit! En plus, on va avoir à un flash-back dans la vie de Mary! Gros câlins d'être avec moi dans le développement de cette fanfic, merci de tout cœur!_

**Eriam Kiaeve : **_My God! __T'es la première à me dire que tu aimes Sam, lol. Faut bien qu'une l'aime, c'est normal! Pauvre choupie, elle doit se sentir abandonnée, lol. Elle réapparaîtra, soit sans crainte. Ouais, j'te pardonne pas de pas avoir lu la suite! Non mais! Moi je te review, et toi non?! Lol, moi et mes blagues pas drôles…Tka, jte pardonne tous tes péchés (je ne suis pas prêtre, alors, si tu vas en enfer, c'est pas de ma faute ^^) si tu m'envoies une review  pour ce chap! ^^ Tkx d'être revenue parmis nous! Au fait, j'ai trop adorée le dernier chap de ta fanfic, faut que tu en fasses un autre vite! Merci pour tout!_

**Lyd : **_Ouais! Y'a pas juste moi qui a des pensées de même! Lol ^^ Ouais, je te comprends TRÈS bien. Pogner sur un bateau avec Jack, tous les deux seuls, encore mieux…Hum…*drool* ^^ Merci de m'avoir reviewer, gros bizs! _

**Maxwelll6 : **_Mais non! Mary n'est pas morte et vive les rousses! (J'en suis une moi-même) Tu crois qu'elle ressemble à Max?! :D Ouais, tkx de ce compliment, franchement, ça me fait trop plaisir! De rien pr mes reviews, je men veux d'être arrivé ici en retard! :( beuh! J'espère que la suite ta plu, kiss!_

**Bon, alors, je n'attends plus que des reviews! Merci d'avance!!! ^^ **

_Che gli spirtz prendono la cura,_****

¤Cybel¤

*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Traduction :

_Quand les ténèbres approchent,_

_Tu es la seule lumière dans la nuit_

_Le seul espoir que j'ai,_

_Tu me possèdes, mon cœuret moi_

_Ton esprit est libre comme le vent,_

_Je suis avec toi, toujours en toi_

_Ne penses pas que je vais te laisser un jour,_

_Ce jour ne peut arriver, jamais_

_Je deviens fragile sans ta chaleur,_

_Ton souffle sur ma peau,_

_Sans ton sourire dans le ciel,_

_Sans toi-même, sans mon espoir_

_Je suis avec toi quand ces tempêtes,_

_Quand le désordre envahit ta tête,_

_Rappelle-toi que je suis en toi, _

_Vraiment tout  près, vraiment  tout près…_


	6. Rara avis in terris

**Disclaimer : ****Sam, Lisbeth, Jane, Yan, Calter, John, Alan, Gabrielle, Neils m'appartiennent. (Ouf! Ça en fait du monde!) Jack, Mary, Anne, Low et Black ne sont pas à moi, malgré tous mes efforts! Le Loup Gris, l'Invaincu et le _Salty Meredith _sont des navires que j'ai inventés. Défendu de me les piquer! En passant, le passé d'Anne et de Mary sont sortit de mon imagination. Il y a que deux faits qui sont vrais : Anne se faisait passer pour un mec et miss Read en est tombée amoureuse. Oui, ça ressemble à l'histoire de Sam (de se déguiser) mais c'est pas pareil. À part de ça, tout m'appartient. *danse de joie dans le salon***

**Genre : ****action/aventure, drama, fantaisie et romance à l'horizon! **

**Dîtes-moi si ce n'est pas trop surnaturel ce que j'ai écrit. J'ai essayé du mieux que je peux pour pas que ça soit hors-sujet. **

**Chapitre 6 :**

****

**Rara avis in terris**

****

-Donc, je vais commencer avec l'histoire de Mary,  parce que tout débute par elle. Je sais qu'elle a vécu huit ans à Glastonbury, en Angleterre. Son père voulait qu'elle ait une éducation parfaite puisque sa mère est morte noyée avant qu'elle n'ait atteint ses six ans. Alors, il l'a envoyé dans un couvent. C'était des sortes de sœurs qui lui enseignait les savoirs du monde. C'est là-bas qu'elle se découvrit plusieurs dons, dont un était qu'elle était capable, d'après son humeur, de modifier la nature. Toutes les sœurs étaient impressionnées par ce pouvoir, car elle devenait alors une maîtresse, la maîtresse de la Création elle-même. 

« Je dois t'avouer Jack, je ne l'aie pas cru au début mais tout au fond de mon être, j'étais pétrifiée. Ce que m'a fait découvert Mary, simplement par des mots, m'enchantait et m'horrifiait à la fois. Bref, un jour son père est venu la chercher…

_Mary courut jusqu'au lac, on lui avait dit que quelqu'un l'attendait. Elle ralentit le pas quand elle vit la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. La jeune fille baissa ses yeux en soupirant et continua sa course d'un pas lourd. L'homme se retourna et un sourire apparut sur son visage._

_-Mary, quel plaisir de te revoir ma fille! Le temps t'a beaucoup changé, en effet._

_-Bonjour père, fit-elle lentement. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?_

_-Pour te ramener à la maison! Je te regarde maintenant et ce que j'attendais de toi c'est enfin réalis : tu es devenu une femme accomplie._

_-Par-pardon? Partir? Mais pour aller chez moi? Glastonbury est ma maison père. Laissez–moi ici, mon bonheur est sur cette terre. _

_-Non. Ta destinée n'est pas de rester dans ce village. L'avenir  d'une noble est de se trouver un mari et de se fonder une famille, comme ta mère l'a fait et comme toutes les femmes de ton rang font._

-Attends, Mary est une noble? Jack Sparrow éclata de rire et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais, Mary Read, c'est fait plutôt…pirate?! Ce n'est pas le nom d'une noble!   

-Je sais, je sais! Fit Anne, le sourire aux lèvres, jubilée de poursuivre son récit. Mais attend que j'aie finit mon histoire!

-Oui, vas-y, continue, je t'écoute. 

_-Je vous en supplie, père! Laissez-moi auprès de mes semblables. Ces femmes, elles m'apprennent ce qu'est la vraie vie. Je ne veux pas me marier, ni avoir des enfants! C'est contre ce…_

_-Ça suffit! Ma fille, tu m'obéiras. Comprends-tu cela? C'est pour ton bien que je t'aie amené ici et c'est pour ton bien que tu vas le quitter immédiatement. Tes affaires ont été déjà apportées ici, viens maintenant et tais-toi._

_La voix de son père s'était fait rauque, impénétrable. Des larmes ruisselèrent doucement contre ses joues et elle embarqua dans la berge. Arrivé de l'autre côté du lac, un carrosse les attendait. Elle y monta sans dire un mot et pleura en silence jusqu'à ce que le cocher leur dise qu'il était arriver._

_Mary sortit en passant une main sur sa robe bleue et vit un énorme navire se dessiner au loin._

_-Qu'est-ce? Demanda-t-elle au cocher._

_-C'est le _Salty Meredith_, le navire qui vous conduira jusqu'en France. Il est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? La jeune fille ne répondit pas à cette dernière et au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se savait perdue à tout jamais. Une nouvelle barque les attendait pour les amener à bord du navire en question. Un jeune homme blond l'aida à monter à l'intérieur du canot. Mary rencontra son regard, si bleu comme le ciel et vit son reflet à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Elle rougit et s'installa en murmurant un simple merci. _

_Et puis, plus il s'approchait du _Salty Meredith, _plus Mary se sentait étouffée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle envisagea même de déchaîner les éléments contre ce navire pour qu'il s'écrase contre les coraux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle savait à quel point s'était dangereux. Sa vie était même mise en question, telles étaient les paroles de la Mère Supérieure qui lui avait expliqué en quoi consistaient ses dons. Et puis, une petite pluie ne les arrêterait sûrement pas. Alors, elle abandonna cette idée et se renfrogna. _

_C'était le même jeune homme blond qui lui montra ses appartements. Elle se sentait intimidé par lui et sa grande beauté la fascinait. Elle regarda son immense chambre et dit :_

_-Merci, monsieur…? Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Mary s'impatienta, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait et répéta :_

_-Votre nom?_

_-Oh! Eum... appelez-moi Andrian, Andrian Bonny. _

_-Bien, monsieur Bonny, merci beaucoup. _

_-De rien, au revoir. Elle lui sourit et ses joues rosirent quand il lui répondit. _

_Son amour pour Andrian grandit comme un feu qu'on attise de jour en jour. Il était mousse du capitaine et aimé de tous sur le navire. Les semaines passèrent et bientôt, la vigie annonça terre à l'horizon. À ces mots, seulement à ces trois petits mots, Mary sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle aimait le jeune homme blond de tout son cœur et il faillait lui dire avant de partir. Peu-être, avec un peu d'espoir, il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour elle et qu'ils s'enfuiraient, comme l'avait-elle lu dans un certain livre._

_Elle lui donna rendez-vous dans son appartement pendant la nuit et Andrian y vint._

_-Mademoiselle de Kenilworth? Mademoiselle? __Appela le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce obscure. Une lumière apparut et il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Mary venait d'allumer la lampe à huile._

_-Oui, je suis ici. _

_-Vous vouliez me voir?_

_-Oui…je…Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, comme toujours devant sa présence et elle perdit ses mots._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous vous sentez bien?_

_-Oui…Enfin, je crois. Andrian fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les deux adolescents et Mary se sentit soudainement stupide de l'avoir fait venir._

_-Si vous voulez que je parte…_

_-Non. Andrian, restez. Il commençait à trouver ce petit jeu long et ennuyeux._

_-Je…Je vous aime, murmura Mary. Le jeune homme blond semblait surpris, très surpris même. _

_-Pardon? La jeune fille s'avança et dit un peu plus fort._

_-Je vous aime, Andrian. Pendant une seconde, rien ne se produit. Puis, le jeune homme s'esclaffa. Il se tortilla sur lui-même. Le cœur de Mary fut brûler par son rire, son rire si chaud et doux. Son visage rond devint aussi rouge qu'une pomme et ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère. Même au dehors, le ciel s'obscurcit et une pluie acide commença à tomber sur les têtes de l'équipage. Après quelques secondes à peine, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Mary s'écria :_

_-Ça suffit! Si vous voulez continuer de rire de moi, faites-le mais dehors! Si pour vous une déclaration provoque ce phénomène, moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Sortez Andrian, je ne veux plus vous voir._

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Il toussota légèrement avant de dire :_

_-C'est que…Ah! Et puis, je ne me moque pas de vous! _

_-Eh bien! De qui? Il resta silencieux et révéla :_

_-C'est que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez être._

_-Non!? Fit-elle sarcastiquement. Vous êtes un lutin, je suppose?   _

_-Je suis une fille. Cette phrase avait été dite d'un autre ton, de la voix d'une femme. Mary perdit son souffle et recula._

_-Comment…Vous…?_

_-Ne criez pas s'il vous plaît. Venez vous asseoir et je vous expliquerai tout._

_-Non…Vous mentez! Je, non! C-comment? __C'est ab-absurde! _

_-Calmez-vous…Les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et elle s'écroula de tout son long. _

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle vit Andrian ou peu importe son nom, l'éponger lentement le front._

_-Vous allez mieux? Elle gémit et s'assit sur son séant. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés et le -la plutôt- regarda._

_-Qui êtes-vous réellement?          _ 

_-Oui, je vous dois bien des explications. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de bois devant Mary et commença son récit :_

_-Je me suis enfuit de chez moi il y a quatre mois. Mon père me battait et je ne pouvais plus rien pour ma mère car elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Mon frère s'était engagé dans la Marine marchande et ma sœur s'était marié. Je vivais dans un petit village de l'Angleterre et je savais qu'aucun avenir ne  m'y attendait, donc, je suis partie et je me suis fait engager comme moussaillon. Bien sûr, le capitaine du _Salty Meredith _n'acceptait pas les femmes à bord, superstitieux comme les autres hommes et je dus me déguiser… Je m'excuse si j'ai dû jouer ce petit jeu avec vous, mademoiselle de Kenilworth…_

_-Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Mademoiselle suffira. _

_-D'accord, donc, je m'excuse de mettre esclaffé tout à l'heure. Je ne riais pas de vous et…_

_-Votre vrai nom, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est sûrement pas Andrian et je redoute même que Bonny ne soit votre nom de famille._

_-En fait, mon prénom est Anne mais Bonny est mon vrai nom, je le jure. Mademoiselle, ne dîtes pas au capitaine ma réelle identité. Il me jettera à la mer comme je le connais. Je promets de disparaître de votre vue dès que nous allons être sur terre._

_Mary passa une main sur sa figure. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il lui venait d'arriver. Une femme se travestire en homme pour fuir son village? C'était tiré par les cheveux. Et elle était très en colère contre elle, de lui avoir mentir et de l'avoir humilié. _

_-Sortez, votre secret sera en sécurité avec moi. Anne partit sans un mot et ferma la porte derrière elle. Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne pouvait totalement ignorer l'amour qu'elle avait ressentit pour elle…Enfin, pour Andrian. Mary s'habilla et alla sur le pont. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil et le grand air lui fit du bien. Comme elle s'ennuyait des grandes forêts de Glastonbury! Tout ça était bien loin derrière elle. Le capitaine, un grand homme un peu bourru, vit Mary et approcha vers elle :_

_-Miss, vous chercher quelque chose?_

_-Oui, où est Ann…Andrian? Il la regarda un peu bizarrement et s'empressa de dire en souriant :_

_-Il est en train d'attacher un câble à la grande verge. Venez, je vous y conduis. Elle l'accompagna, n'ayant autre choix. Il la mena vers le deuxième mât et elle leva la tête. Sur une grande barre blanche, se tenait la personne recherchée. _

_-Andrian! Cria le capitaine. Miss de Kenilworth désire te parler.  _

_-D'accord! Je descends! Elle finit son travail et descendit par les cordages. Mary fut impressionnée, cette Anne devait avoir beaucoup de courage pour monter si haut! _

_-Bien, je vous laisse miss. Il partit et la jeune fille attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour s'avancer vers l'autre jeune fille. Anne leva son regard bleu comme le ciel vers ceux de Mary._

_-Où vas-tu après? Enfin, quand nous serons à terre? Anne s'aperçut que la demoiselle la tutoyait, ce qu'aucun membre de son rang ne faisait avec un marin._

_-Je vais prendre sûrement un autre navire et j'irai où il me mènera. _

_-Je viens avec toi, si tu n'en vois pas d'objection. Les sourcils pâles d'Anne se soulevèrent._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Écoute, mon père m'a marié à un homme dont je ne sais que le nom. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Quand je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que t'habiller comme un homme pour embarquer sur un navire était stupide. Mais plus j'y repensais, plus je savais que tu avais eu raison de faire ça. Je cherche la liberté, comme toi tu le fais. Emmène-moi avec toi, n'importe où. _

_La jeune fille blonde la regarda longuement, s'interrogeant, pesant le pour et le contre. _

_-Ça va être une tâche plutôt dure, mais je vous promets de vous emmener avec moi. Mary lui sourit. _

_-Merci de tout cœur! Elle partit vers sa cabine mais la jeune blonde la rattrapa. _

_-Emmenez que quelques affaires et habillez-vous d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, c'est mieux pour se déplacer. Si vous avez de l'argent, apportez le tout, nous en aurons besoin. Mary hocha la tête et partit vers sa chambre. Par contre, quelque chose la dérangeait : Où allait-elle se procurer de tels vêtements?_

_La nuit tomba et Mary utilisa ses dons pour qu'une légère brume recouvre la mer. Elle avait volé une chemise et un pantalon à son père. Malgré qu'ils soient trop grands, elle empêcha les pantalons de tomber avec une grosse ceinture et laissa le chandail sortit. La sensation était étrange, quoiqu'un peu drôle. Elle rangea sa monnaie dans une petite bourse et vola même quelques pièces à son père. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait devenir une pirate. Elle sourit à cette idée mais se promit de ne jamais tomber aussi bas que ça. Les pirates n'avaient qu'un seul avenir : la corde._

_Elle emmena quand même la plus belle de ses robes et quelques affaires utiles : une brosse à cheveux, des cordons pour les attacher et une photo de sa mère. La jeune fille sortit le plus prudemment possible dans le couloir et alla sur le pont. Ils étaient rendus dans le port mais son père avait préféré dormir une dernière nuit avant de quitter à tout jamais le _Salty Meredith. _Tout le monde dormait, même le capitaine. Elle vit Anne, n'ayant ajouté sur ces épaules qu'un grand manteau brun.  _

_-C'est tout? Fit Mary._

_-Oui, je n'ai besoin d'aucune chose. (Elle regarda la valise de la jeune fille) Je crois par contre que malgré mes conseils, vous avez voulut emmener toute votre garde-robe._

_-Quoi? Non! Je n'ai qu'une robe et quelques objets._

_-Je suis désoler mademoiselle…_

_-Anne, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom  et que tu me tutoies. _

_-D'accord…Mary, il faut que tu laisses cette robe ici, les autres objets aussi. N'emmène que ta bourse. _

_-Attends. Elle prit la photo de sa mère et la mit sur le bord de son pantalon. Anne lui expliqua qu'il fallait descendre par une corde pour rejoindre le canot qui les attendait en bas. Mary eut très peur de tomber à l'eau mais la jeune blonde l'aida à ne pas perdre l'équilibre._

_Arrivées sur terre, elles allèrent flâner dans les rues de la France. Mary se sentait enfin libre. Elles passèrent devant une bibliothèque et la jeune brune supplia Anne de la laisser pour voir quelques minutes. Celle-ci accepta et se mit contre le mur, l'attendant. Puis, elle vit deux hommes passer devant elle et dirent :_

_-Je reviens des Caraïbes. Mon gars, c'est l'endroit de tes rêves. Et il y a une île où tout est permit. Je te jure, c'est le paradis terrestre et tu sais que…_

_Anne perdit le fil de la conversation et sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mary sortit et demanda à la jeune blonde :_

_-Au fait, où allons-nous?_

_-Dans les Caraïbes…_

-Eh bien, voilà une jolie petite histoire, dit Jack en souriant. 

-Depuis, nous sommes lier à tout jamais. Moi aussi j'ai découvert que je possédais un don. Mary pense que c'est grâce à ça si nous nous sommes connues. 

-Et qu'est-il?

-Je suis une empathe. C'est à dire que je peux ressentir les émotions des autres et je peux les contrôler à ma guise. Ce qu'à tenter Mary tout à l'heure, nous sommes supposées être ensemble pour le faire, tu vois qu'est-ce que ça comme conséquence…Nous sommes liés à tout jamais : j'ai mit une sorte d'empreinte de chacune de nous dans le cerveau de l'autre, comme ça, je peux l'aider dans ses rituels. 

-Je dois avouer que c'est très intéressant. Anne lui sourit et se leva.

-Bon, je crois que John a besoin de souffler un peu, je vais y aller. Quant à toi, mange un peu. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et se décrocha de ses lèvres au moment où Jack allait la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais attends! 

-Au revoir Jack Sparrow, fit-elle en souriant malicieusement. 

-On dit Capitaine Sparrow trésor!

***

La nuit fut épouvantable. Anne survécue tant bien que mal et le calme revint à l'aube. Tout l'équipage était soulagé mais encore un peu curieux du phénomène qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures de ça. La jeune blonde ne répondit à aucune question de ses hommes et seule Gabrielle sut se taire. Anne vint vers celle-ci pour savoir l'inventaire des dommages.

-Bien, plusieurs cordes se sont détachées et le petit hunier fixe s'est déchiré. C'était vraiment une grosse tempête que nous avons affronté cette nuit et remercions le ciel que nous n'ayons aucuns autres dommages que ça.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Dis à Yan, Wells et Malvern de se mettre sur ça immédiatement.  

-D'accord Cap'tain Bonny, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Anne alla dans la cabine de Mary. Celle-ci était couché en position fœtale et quand la jeune blonde arriva à côté d'elle, ses grands yeux de jade s'ouvrirent. 

-Bonjour May, fit son amie, doucement. 

-Salut. Elle bâilla sans retenu et s'étira comme un fauve. Elle se leva et plaqua une main sur sa tête.

-Bordel, j'ai mal. 

-Oui, ça se peut. Tu te souviens d'hier?

-Mouais, mâcha-t-elle, j'ai fait une connerie, c'est ça? Anne hocha la tête en souriant en coin. 

-Tu as provoqué les éléments, _sans moi._ Mary enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

-Non…Merde. Je m'excuse Anne, je suis stupide, j'ai été stupide. (Elle leva son regard vers elle) Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que Low reprenne le Loup Gris et qu'il nous tut tous. 

La blonde s'assit à côté de son amie.

-Je sais. Ce navire est comme mon enfant. Je l'aime plus que tout. Mais tu n'avais pas à faire une chose comme ça. 

-Putain Anne, je ne veux pas avoir un deuxième père. 

-Ah oui? Il faut bien, tu ne peux même pas penser par toi-même!

-Eh! Mary prit un oreiller et frappa la tête d'Anne. 

-Tu veux jouer ce petit jeu avec moi, May? Eh bien! Tu vas voir! Elle s'étira et prit le cousin qui recouvrait une chaise. La bataille commença et après plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à terre, sans force. Quelques plumes d'oie volaient dans les airs, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu une tempête de neige dans cette chambre.

Mary riait encore et puis, elle se leva et alla vers la glace pour replacer ses cheveux. Elle eut un sursaut quand elle se vit dans le miroir.

-Moi qui détestais mes cheveux, voilà, c'est arrangé. Anne se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière elle.

-Cette couleur te va bien, ça fait un gros changement.

-Mouais…Dis, si tu es là, qui commande le navire?

-Merde! La blonde sortit en vitesse et Mary lui cria :

-Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes! Anne courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte violemment. Jack la regarda quelques instants, il était en train de dire quelque chose à John. Elle soupira, voyant que tout était au contrôle. Le capitaine Sparrow finit de donner ses ordres à l'homme et il partit. Jack observa la jeune blonde et demanda :

-Est-elle réveillée?

-Oui et elle se souvient. Oublions ce qui s'est passé hier, elle s'en veut, je le sens. Je lui aie changé les idées, je crois que ça va aller. Elle arrive dans quelques minutes, donc, ait l'air naturel.

-Je suis toujours naturel trésor! Il prit un gorgé d'une bouteille qu'il tenait à sa main.

-Jack! On ne boit pas quand on commande! Franchement, tu es exaspérant.

-Oui, je sais. Tu en veux?

-Ah toi! Elle lui prit la bouteille et but le rhum. Anne ne la finit pas au complet et jeta la bouteille à la mer.

-Anneuh! T'a fait exprès, je sais! 

-Ça t'apprendra, cap'tain. Elle partit vers le gouvernail et Jack la rappela :

-Anne…!

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle sans se tourner de bord.

-Anne…!

-Quoi?

-Anne…!

-QUOI!? Elle se retourna vivement, prête à le frapper mais celui-ci répondit :

-Je crois qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Désolé si ça été aussi long avant que je publies. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à accéder à mon login. Ff.net m'a fait bcp chié et je suis sûre que vous aussi. Bon, assez parler de ma gentille personne, passons aux reviews :

**Mélusine d'Oratlante : **_J'ai été profondément émue par ta review. On dirait que j'ai reçu une critique de livres ou un truc du genre, lol. En passant, tu peux me tutoyer! ^^ Je suis pas si vieille que ça, il me semble… *Cours se regarder dans le miroir et reviens soulagé* Ouf, aucune ride! Donc, pour en revenir à ta review, elle m'a beaucoup, énormément est le mot, plu. Tout ce que tu as dis est tellement beau, tellement gentil! Tu mérites mille fois MERCI! Ça m'a beaucoup encouragé à mettre le chapitre 6 on line, ton optimisme est devenu confiance pour moi. Ce que j'ai reçu de toi semble être un poème, destiné à m'encourager dans ce que j'écris. À chaque fois que je lis ta review, je me sens bien. C'est un peu fou de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Soit sûre que j'accours à lire une de tes oeuvres (J'ai été voir ta bio et à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as écrits plusieurs fanfics) et je compte bien te reviewer, sois en certaine! Merci de tout cœur, sache que tu en fais partie à jamais. Je te jure de ne jamais arrêter d'écrire, même si je ne possède plus de mains –que tous les Dieux en soient témoins!- et je te le souhaite à toi aussi, tu le mérites grandement à voir le charme que possède de tes mots. Merci de tout cœur. _

**Lokisash : **_Lol, plusieurs m'avoue qu'elles aiment mieux Mary qu'Anne…Parce que je suppose qu'elle inspire plus de confiance et a un esprit plus libre que son amie. Je vais voir _Secret Window _à sa sortie au ciné. J'ai vraiment hâte moi aussi! Elle est chanceuse la mère à Charlotte! Grr! Je l'envie! J'accepterais bien de faire n'importe quoi pour me retrouver dans la même pièce que Johnny! Je suis sûr qu'il est super sympa, il ne peut être autrement! (Oooo! Je sors mon super vocabulaire aujourd'hui! ^^) Merci d'être toujours là et attends-moi avant de mettre le chap 3 en ligne de ta fic, je l'ai pas encore reviewé pcq je suis bcp occupé mais demain je le ferai, promit! À plus!_

**Galadwen : **_C'est pas grave que tu n'aies que ça à me dire! Ça me rassure que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et que ma fanfic est aimée. J'aime mieux recevoir une review qui me dit : Super bon! Qu'une autre qui me dit que je fais pleins de fautes, que c'est nul à chier et tout…Tes commentaires sont toujours bien apprécier malgré leur courteté. (oki, sa existe pas ce mot-là mais je m'en fous carrément). Tu sais que tu me fais peur des fois? Lol et bonne fin de semaines de relâche! _

Eriam Kiaeve : _Sam te remercie d'être avec elle! Lol, c'est vrai ce que tu dis, j'en prends maintenant conscience. Ah! Moi, c'est le contraire : j'adore me trouver dans un orage, quand il y a des éclairs, la pluie, le tonnerre! Je sors de la maison et je marche dans les rues pour revenir chez moi mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Mais je m'en fiche. Lol, chui bizarre, non? Bah nan! J'aime t'envoyer des reviews: tu le mérites vraiment avec le talent que tu as! ^^ *Jette un coup d'œil au fusil qui est sur son front et regarde Eriam avec un petit sourire* Lol! Pour la rapidité, je vais te dévoilé mon secret. *Fait signe à Eriam pour qu'elle approche* C'est que j'ai pratiquement fini l'histoire à l'heure qu'il est, alors, je n'ai qu'à faire des corrections et à envoyé le chap. Mais sshhuutt! C'est un secret! ;) Merci pour ta review! ^^_

**Maxwell116 : **_:D J'arrête pas de sourire quand je pense que Mary ressemble à Max. Une vraie pirate cette fille-là! Un modèle à suivre! ^^ Ça serait trop GÉ-NI-A-LE si tu faisais une suite à _**Damné pirate**_!!! Ah oui! Je serais la première à te reviewer! ^^ Elle est vraiment trop cool Max, je l'adore! Tkx de m'avoir reviewé, gros bizous!_

**Karine Black : **_Bah non! C'est pas grave! De toute façon, je n'attendais que toi en vérité pour uploader ce chap. Mais là y'a eu quelques probls avec FF.net et y'a fallut retardé l'envoi…Ah! Je suis rassurée! Je pensais te décevoir en faisant ressuscité Mary. Moi aussi, en y repensant, j'aurais dû mettre Jack avec elle. *Se fait jeter un regard noir par Anne* Mais non! Je plaisantais! ^^ Hum, hum… Faut que j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup plus Mary que son amie, parce qu'elle me ressemble peu…Beaucoup, à vrai dire! Oui, c'est moi qui a écrit la chanson. Je n'ai jamais pensé au titre mais ça serait peut-être _My Hope _ou quelque chose d'aussi kétaine que ça! Lol Tu aimes le titre de ma fanfic?! :D Suis contente que quelqu'un me le dise! Ouais, y'a plusieurs choses qui sont imprévus tout au long de l'histoire. Comme la tite bataille entre Sam et Jack, sa rencontre avec les deux capt's et pleins de trucs qui est arrivé et qui vont arrivés…J'en dit pas plus! ^^ Un gros câlins pour ta review et prends bien soin de toi aussi! :)_

**Élysabeth : **_Te revoilà toi! Je me demandais bien où tu étais passé! ^^ Si tu te fis à Mélusine et à toutes les belles choses qu'elle a dit sur ma fic, je peux crois alors en ce qu'elle a écrit et j'en suis vraiment assurée ma foi! (Faut que j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tels commentaires!) C'est vrai qu'elle a écrit une longue review, elle t'a sûrement volé tous tes mots. Merci d'être revenue parmis nous et merci de m'avoir envoyé tes comms! :D _

Ouf! J'en avais long à dire mwa! Donc, merci mes chères lectrices de toujours m'encourager! Je vous aime vraiment trop! *gros câlins* J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, ils sont toujours bien appréciés! ^^ Oubliez pas, je reviews toujours en retour! *Règle d'or* Et si je ne le fais pas, coupez-moi les pieds, faites-les bouillir et faites-moi les manger. Et pour plus de torture, mettez le poste de Star Académie en me forçant à manger mes pieds. *grand frisson* Désolé à celles qui aime cette émission, je préfère endurer les Pokémons de mon petit frère. ^^

**_Che gli sprits vi prendono la cura,_**

**¤Cybel¤**


	7. Veritas odium parit

**Disclaimer : ****Sam (qui réapparaît dans deux chapitres), Lisbeth, Jane, Yan, Calter, Jonh, Alan, Neils et Gabrielle m'appartiennent, prière de ne pas me les piquer. De nouveaux personnages apparaîtront au chapitre 9. Anne, Mary, Black et Low ne sont pas à moi.**

**Genre :**** Action/aventure, drama, fantastique, le romantique prend un peu le bord…**

**Désolé d'avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de publier (même si tout le monde s'en fout…)**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Veritas odium parit**

**_La franchise engendre la haine_**

****

****

-Qu'est-ce qu…? La blonde ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle vit des voiles rouges se tendrent derrière eux.

-Merde…TOUS SUR LE PONT! QU'ON SORTE LES ARMES! L'INVAINCU EST DERRIÈRE NOUS!

Un murmure de terreur parcourut l'équipage. Les hommes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois que certains se précipitaient déjà vers la cale. Anne restait calme, malgré que ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une détresse alarmante. Elle tourna la tête et vit Gabrielle qui était en train de vérifier les câbles des voiles. 

-Gab, dis aux autres de bander les voilages au maximum. Il faut qu'on gagne en vitesse… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution! S'ils nous rattrapent, nous sommes tous morts. Il faut que…

Sa seconde lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et la résonna :

-Non Anne. Je sais que tu redoutes Low mais calme-toi. Que va-t-on devenir si tu perds le contrôle de toi-même? L'équipage compte sur toi, sur ta force. Nous fuyons toujours notre destin, il est temps maintenant de l'affronter, tu ne crois pas?

La blonde écouta silencieusement son amie et baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Tu as raison…Arrêtons de fuir…Je te remercie pour tes conseils. Gabrielle sourit et répondit :

-De rien capt', suis là pour ça. Les hommes remontèrent finalement sur le pont et regardèrent le navire aux voiles cramoisis s'approcher de plus en plus…

-Capt'ain Bonny! Hurla Alan à la vigie. L'Invaincu nous rattrape!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant capt'ain? Demanda Yan, visiblement nerveux. 

-Distançons-les! Conseilla John qui avait laissé la barre pour une fois. Nous avons encore le temps! 

-Non, fit Anne. Tous les hommes la fixèrent étrangement, ne comprenant pas et Gabrielle sourit en s'accotant contre le bord du Loup Gris. 

-Nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Battons-nous comme des vrais pirates! Soyons fiers d'être ce que nous sommes! Peut-être qu'ils sont tous des tueurs acharnés, mais nous avons l'espoir. Et ça, ils ne peuvent nous l'enlever. Nous gagnerons! Hier, nous avons échappé à Black et son équipage. Il a sûrement eut lui aussi beaucoup de dommages dans la nuit, c'est certain qu'il est plus faible. L'Invaincu a été battu hier, nous l'avons détrôné de son nom! Retentons notre chance aujourd'hui. Allez! Nous sommes des pirates, battons-nous comme des diables!

-Aye!!! Les pirates levèrent leurs armes dans les airs et crièrent en accord avec la jeune fille. Elle sortit son sabre et le pointa au ciel. 

-Tous pour le Loup Gris! Finit Jack. L'équipage était fin prêt à se battre, Anne le sentait. L'adrénaline parcourait tous leurs corps. Sparrow s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille de la blonde :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gagner? 

-Ah! Fait pas le rabat-joie Jack. Es-tu un lâche ou un vrai pirate? Elle le regarda, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Il prit un faux air de quelqu'un qui vient d'être vexé.

-Moi? Voyons trésor, je suis le capitaine Sparrow! 

-Eh bien! C'est le temps de montrer comment tu te bats! L'Invaincu les avait finalement rattrapés. Anne avait entendu parler des techniques de Black et était certaine qu'il n'allait pas utiliser ses canons, il aimait bien plus les batailles sur le pont. Et puis, Jack hurla :

-À L'ABORDAGE! On avait mit une planche entre les deux navires et plusieurs hommes du Loup Gris traversèrent. Jack prit une corde et décida d'y aller à cette façon. Il regarda Anne et celle-ci s'accrocha à lui. En hurlant, ils arrivèrent sur le pont de leurs ennemis. Déjà, plusieurs hommes se jetèrent sur elle, se disant qu'il serait facile de tuer une femme. Mais Anne était déchaînée. Le premier qu'elle vit, elle porta son sabre vers son ventre et lui enfonça son épée. Il tomba raide mort sur le plancher. Elle redoutait que Low apparaisse, la blonde savait bien qu'il était le plus fort… 

Jack, de son côté, s'enivrait de ce sentiment de bien-être. Il tua facilement les deux premiers hommes mais le troisième avait une tactique défensive et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le capitaine le décapite. L'odeur du sang, qu'il aimait ça! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un cri puissant. Il se retourna vers la plainte et vit Anne, repliée sur elle-même, du sang sur ses doigts… Un homme venait de lui enfoncer son arme juste en dessous d'une côte. Elle tomba à genoux et le pirate ennemi, un sourire diabolique déformant son visage sale, souleva son épée pour l'achever. Jack cria et essaya d'aller la rejoindre mais il s'enfargea dans plusieurs corps et chuta.

Soudainement, une personne venant du Loup Gris, à la Tarzan, poussa par-dessus bord l'homme qui disparut entre les eaux. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds et alla vers Anne. Mary semblait vraiment inquiète pour son amie.

-Tu es blessée…Commença-t-elle.

-Oui, mais ça va. Merci. La jeune blonde se releva et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Malgré ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, elle souffrait atrocement et sa vue se brouillait déjà.

-Retourne sur le Loup Gris, ordonna Mary. 

-Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est comme si elle était déjà morte…Un homme aux cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître. Seule la jeune fille noire put se rendre compte de sa présence car Anne n'avait plus de force pour s'intéresser à quoi que se soit. Elle poussa un gémissement et tomba sur le côté. 

-Anne! Elle se pencha vers elle et voyant qu'elle avait perdu conscience, tourna son attention vers l'inconnu. Sa peau foncée par le soleil ajoutait du charme à sa beauté naturelle, il avait des épaules larges, une mâchoire carrée et forte. Il fit un petit sourire à la blonde, voyant qu'elle agonisait déjà. 

Pendant qu'il était occupé à fixer son amie, le capitaine Read se permit de se concentrer sur l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle était bien différente de la sienne : son manche était courbé vers le haut et n'avait pas de poigné. Elle aurait donc plus de facilité à lui couper les doigts mais la forme de sa lame semblait plus facile à manier et rapide. Le sabre était effilé et courbé vers le haut, comme son manche. 

Le sourire de l'homme disparut quand ses yeux rencontrèrent Mary. Puis, sa question sortit la jeune fille de son observation : 

-Est-ce que je t'aie déjà vu? Sa voix était douce et chaude, il n'avait aucun accent anglais ou français, restant égal. Même pour les banalités qu'il venait de sortir, Mary éprouva une sorte de jouissance à l'entendre. Cette voix…Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu…Qu'elle avait fuit…

-Sûrement dans tes pires cauchemars, répondit-elle, reprenant ses esprits. Il ricana et s'avança vers elle.

-Non, je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vu…

-D'accord, continues à te poser la question pendant que moi je t'éventre. Elle s'élança vers lui mais il l'évita. Il s'éloigna et fit tourner son arme au-dessus de sa tête. Mary dût constater qu'elle avait raison, sa lame était plus rapide et fendait l'air parfaitement. Il lui adressa un regard joueur, puis, reprit sa position d'attaque.

-Je ne crois pas! Il semblait prendre le duel au jeu, ce qui ne déplut pas tout à fait à Mary… Pendant les premiers coups, tout en gardant un œil sur son adversaire, la jeune fille cria :

-Jack! Protège Anne! Elle est vulnérable! Justement, un homme s'élançait vers sa direction. Le capitaine Sparrow se plaça à la dernière minute entre elle et l'homme et commença à le combattre. 

Rien ne comptait plus pour la jeune capitaine que de tuer l'homme aux cheveux noirs, même si elle avait un certain plaisir à l'affronter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissait sa garde et ses jeux de pieds étaient imparfaits, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre quand il l'attaquait. En grognant, elle reprit son sérieux et ses yeux de jade étaient déformés par la colère ainsi que de le voir s'écrouler. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'évitaient chacun quand il lui dit :

-Je suis sûr de vous connaître, miss…

-Tais-toi et arrêtes de me déconcentrer, fit-elle sèchement. Elle commençait un peu en avoir marre de ses commentaires malgré que ça l'a déchirait d'être si rude avait l'homme, même étant ennemis. 

-Ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai ce sentiment dès que je t'ai vu.

-Non mais! Mary lui donna un coup puissant et le fit reculer. De nos jours, les batailles sont moins passionnantes à ce que je vois pour que tu te la fermes ! Elle envoya son arme vers son ventre mais il l'a bloqua. Mary en profita et envoya son poing vers son visage. Elle réussit à atteindre son objectif et il recula, un peu titubant, du sang s'écoulant de son nez. La bataille reprit son cours et le capt'ain Read tenta une deuxième fois de l'assommer mais il la vit venir et saisit son poignet violemment. L'homme remarqua qu'elle avait une bague à son index, un rubis ornait le tout.

-Tiens, tiens, j'en étais sûr. _Mary-Ann Isadora Maybel de Kenilworth_, je me trompe? Mary était abasourdie et confuse. Voyant sa réaction, il eut un petit air fier. Toutefois, le regard de la jeune fille, tantôt exprimant l'incompréhension totale se changea pour devenir aussi dur que du marbre. Mais quelque chose l'a dérangeait et ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille : personne ne savait son vrai nom à part Anne et son père, fut-il encore vivant…

-C-comment sais-tu mon nom?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? J'dois avouer que tu es plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tiens, tu as les yeux verts? Il me semble qu'ils étaient marrons…

-Tais-toi. Qui es-tu?

-Voyons Mary-Ann! C'est moi, Welshman Roberts. Les yeux de Mary s'agrandirent tout d'un coup. Sa voix sèche mua pour devenir celle d'une innocente petite fille :

-Quoi?! C'est toi Black Bart? Il hocha la tête en souriant qu'il avait réussit à l'étonner une fois de plus. 

-On dirait qu'on se souvient de moi, miss de Kenilworth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**J'adore le nom de Mary! Maybel, un prénom qui me fait rêver! Enfin, bon, j'passe aux zzzzentilles reviews!**

**Lokisash : **_Eh! Ne dis pas de mal contre le Beyblade, c'est ultra cool! Euh…J'ai dit ça moi?! Lol, nan, je rigole. Tu dois me trouver conne mais j'aimais ça, il y a deux ans, j'dois préciser!!! Eum…Pour l'affaire des fées *grimace*, j'ai décidé de l'effacer, comme tu peux le remarquer si tu vas voir…J'trouvais ça bizarre ce que j'avais écrit et j'ai sûrement trop regardé de Beyblade et sa m'a fait tourner la tête. Lol ^^ En tka, tkx pour tes reviews!!!_

**Aries25 : **_Bonjour! Bienvenu dans mon monde! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es tout pardonner! Et c'est à moi de te dire des félicitations pour ta fanfic! Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'est vraiment très zentil à toi!!! J'ai déjà répondu à ta question de « from Hell » donc, merci encore! _

**Galadwen : **_Moi aussi je tripe sur les bios, et je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seules! Bon, tu l'as ta suite même si ça à prit plus de temps que je croyais…Enfin, bon. Ça ne me dérange pas pantoute que tu m'appelles par mon prénom! Même que tu peux utiliser mon surnom : Arie mais à ne pas oublier le « e » à la fin ou gare à tes fesses! ^^ Tu as un vraiment beau prénom : Iuliana. Délicieux à le prononcer! Je t'envie! Mais j'aime bien aussi la-petite-fille-de-5-pieds-2-aux-yeux-Orlando-qui-est-fatiguante-et-énervante (vie le copier/coller!) lol. Et toi, n'oublie pas d'assommer Ben Laden avec un cornichon rose (on dira que c'est Britney Spears qui l'a fait!) lol, oki, j'vois pas le but que j'ai écrit ça mais bon, j'me marre! Merci d'la review pis toi, grouille pour toutes tes suites! _

_P.S. T'es pas la seule itou qu'yé folle icitte, lol. _

**Karine Black : **_Moi avoir apprécié ton commentaire, mais moi avoir trouvé ça court! Lol, c'pas grave! En autant que tu as aimé ce chap! Kiss_

**Eriam Kaeve : **_Je sais que je triche de l'avoir écrit à l'avance mais ce n'est pas encore finit! Je bosse encore! Disons que j'adore mes profs parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de devoirs…Mais ils sont sans pitié pour les examens! . Vive la semaine de relâche! (lol, fallait que je le dise) Alalala, merci pour ton « EXCELLENT », ça m'a fait BEAUCOUP plaisir, en plus que ça vient de toi! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages, j'ai d'la misère un peu avec Jack (disons qu'y en a juste un et que personne ne pourra détrôner Johnny) mais je m'inspire beaucoup du tien, tu réussis vraiment bien! Cette review-là, est maintenant  dans mon « Top Review », merci beaucoup!!! _

**Franchement, j'ai droit aux meilleurs revieweuses du site! Merci, merci, MERCI BEAUCOUP, sans votre soutien, je n'aurais pas cette confiance en moi, maintenant, j'en ai amplement pour affronter n'importe quoi! **

**_Chi gli sprits vi prendono la cura,_**

**¤Cybel¤**

**-xxx-**


	8. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**Disclaimer : ****Sam, Jane, Lisbeth, Calter, Neils, Gabrielle, Alan, Yan et John sont à mwa. Bon, les noms de Mary Read, Jack Sparrow, d'Anne Bonny, de Black Bart ou Welshman Roberts (mais quel nom à chier!) et d'Edouard Low ne sont pas ma propriété. Seulement leurs passés (à part qqfaits bien sûr), leur présent et leur futur m'appartiennent.**

**Genre : ****Action/aventure (la bataille continue!), drama, fantaisie, le romance prend un peu le bord… (Je fais peut-être partie du Kétaine Club mais je ne suis pas une experte de ça et surtout que la romance ne colle pas très bien avec mon histoire, sauf  pour deux persos arrivent au chap 9…J'vous en dit pas plus!)**

**Bon, de nouveaux personnages! Héhé! Et le grand retour de notre Sam adorée. ATTENTION! Soft yuri dans ce chapitre! Homophobes passez votre chemin!**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Abyssus abyssum invocat**

**_L'abîme appelle l'abîme_**

Mary resta longuement à le regarder, ses yeux colbat l'hypnotisant, son teint blême devenu basané sous le soleil, ses traits un peu plus étirés par les jours en mer et les longues nuits à combattre sous les tempêtes. Son corps, par contre, avait chang : ses bras étaient devenus plus forts, ses épaules semblaient plus larges, les muscles de son torse s'étaient développés. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'avait-elle fuit cette nuit-l

En voyant qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard de lui, il sourit d'une façon hautaine et demanda : 

-Comment es-tu entré dans la piraterie? 

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, lui répliqua la jeune fille sèchement. Il lâcha son poignet et elle recula de quelques pas, en abaissant son épée. Toutefois, elle restait sur ses gardes. Il fit de même et sourit malicieusement en regardant la bague.

-Tu tenais à moi, ou sinon tu n'aurais jamais gardé ce bijou, la preuve de notre union…Je savais que tu allais me revenir tôt ou tard… Mary lui décocha un regard lourd et noir. Elle se rappelait maintenant…Il avait toujours été si prétentieux, si sarcastique…Peut-être avait-il changé physiquement mais il restait toujours ce noble qu'elle haïssait tant. 

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé…Mais je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis. 

-Je dirais la même chose... 

-Je connais ton histoire, pas la peine de me la raconter. Après que ton navire a été pillé par des pirates, tu en es devenu un à ton tour. Je ne suis pas sourde, toutes les rumeurs m'atteignent.

-MARY! Cria Jack. Elle se tourna vers l'appel. Quatre pirates étaient devant lui et il essayait du mieux qu'il peut de les repousser. Autour de son amie, une petite marre de sang s'était formée et elle craignit soudainement pour sa vie. Elle oublia l'homme et rejoignit le pirate mais son ex-fiancé lui bloqua la route en déclarant : 

-Non! Tu n'iras pas l'aider! Black s'avança et recommença à lui infliger des coups. Ses mouvements étaient plus vifs que tout à l'heure, sûrement grâce à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. Mary avait de la misère à le suivre. Elle essayait de bloquer toutes ses attaques mais son souffle devint vite rauque et elle hurla quand le fer lui trancha une côte. La plaie, longue et effilée, se remplit rapidement de sang et elle plaqua une main contre son ventre. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, ses poumons étaient en feu. 

Mary sentait l'esprit d'Anne quitter ce monde, son pouls diminuer tranquillement, son souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres pour ne plus revenir. À chaque fois qu'elle se tournait de bord pour aller la secourir, elle retrouvait son ex-fiancé sur sa route. 

-Je ne t'ai jamais voulut du mal, Mary-Ann, fit tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tu le sais. Mais tu te trouves sur mon chemin, et je dois t'éliminer, comme tous bons pirates font. 

Elle regarda Jack d'un œil, il avait de sérieux problèmes, presque une dizaine de corsaires l'entouraient et il avait plusieurs plaies sur tout le corps. Mary se pencha, feignant un mal à sa côte et prit une petite lame qu'elle mit à l'intérieur de sa manche. Elle avança lentement vers Welshman Roberts, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, l'homme qu'elle avait presque marié. La jeune fille laissa tomber son arme et leva ses yeux de jade vers les siens, d'un bleu colbat. Il la laissa faire, comprenant qu'elle acceptait enfin sa mort. Puis, elle l'embrassa. Elle se souvenait de ses lèvres chaudes et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour que leurs langues s'entrelacent. 

-Je t'aimais, sache-le, Welshman. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux noirs de son ex-fiancée et elle vit toute la peine dans son regard. Puis, ses yeux devinrent glacials et il prit son arme en le tournoyant autour de sa tête. Elle s'écarta un peu et ferma les yeux. May se concentra, ce qui était une tâche énorme car le sang perdu l'affaiblissait lourdement. Elle réussit à se connecter au vent, elle pouvait sentir chaque particules et les mouvements de l'air qui l'entouraient. Alors que Black prenait sa lancé pour la décapitée, elle baissa sa tête sur le côté et en sortant l'arme de sa manche, elle l'enfonça dans le poumon gauche de l'homme. 

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis de douleur. Son regard colbat se dirigea vers le couteau planté dans sa poitrine et un mince sourire se traça sur son visage. La jeune noire se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois. 

-Au revoir, Black. Son sourire se figea et quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres retombèrent devant sa figure. Ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais. Mary soupira et reprit son arme à terre. En plaquant une main sur sa côte et elle alla rapidement vers Jack. Ses forces revinrent soudainement, sûrement grâce à la colère et à la confusion qu'elle ressentait. Le cœur en rage, elle éventra le premier venu. 

Jack Sparrow tenait encore le coup, malgré ses blessures plus au moins profondes. Ensemble, ils réussirent à se débarrasser des vauriens et le capitaine la remercia de tout cœur. Puisque sa tâche était terminée, elle regarda la blondinette étendue à terre.

-Putain! Anne! Mary la retourna sur le dos et examina sa blessure. Sa poitrine se soulevait, mais à peine. Elle leva son regard émeraude vers son entourage. 

Plusieurs corps baignaient dans leurs propre sang sur le pont, des restes de membres ou des intestins étaient éparpillés aléatoirement. Le capitaine Read voyait encore quelques membres de son équipages et elle fut soulagé d'apercevoir dans la mêlé John, Yan et Gabrielle. Puis, son regard trouva un homme, un sourire diabolique traversant son visage sale. Elle reconnut aussitôt Edouard Low. Celui-ci la vit aussi et il se dirigea vers elle en poussant tous hommes sur son passage, qu'ils fassent partis de l'Invaincu ou du Loup Gris. 

-Jack, supplia la jeune fille du regard, s'il te plait, retourne sur le navire et met Anne en sécurité. Reviens si tu veux mais pars, vite! Je sens que ses forces l'abandonnent rapidement. 

Le capitaine Sparrow lui jeta un regard, comprenant sa peine. Il ne voulait pas partir et abandonner le capt'ain Read à son sort. 

-Je reviendrai, promit. Mary hocha tout simplement de la tête et lui fit un triste sourire. Le pirate, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la brusquer, mit le pauvre corps dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de traverser le pont de bois. 

Elle se tourna vers Low, qui était plus proche qu'elle ne croyait. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, se préparant à la bataille. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que le plaisir de tuer et dans un rictus, il dit à Mary : 

-Bientôt, ce navire sera mien! Espèce de bâtarde! Jamais tu n'aurais dû me provoquer. Je vais te faire souffrir, déchirer et brûler ta peau avec jouissance. Il ferma les yeux en disant le dernier mot et eut un frisson.

-Oui, on va bien s'amuser nous deux!

-J'en suis pas si sûre que ça! Tu as tué mon second, je vais te le faire payer! Connard! Elle frappa son arme contre le sien et puis, vers le bas en tournant en rond. Elle avait peur tout de même, la jeune fille n'était pas sûre de gagner contre cet assassin assoiffé de sang. Il porta son coup vers le haut, le bas, ses mouvements de pieds étaient rapides mais le capitaine Read le suivait. Il l'attaqua mais elle riposta, tournant à son avantage. Les armes se fracassaient, provoquant même quelques flammèches. Mary porta son arme vers sa poitrine mais il dégagea l'arme et en se regardant dans les yeux, ils firent un rond complet avant de continuer. 

Mary ne pouvait même plus sentir ses coups venir, ils fendaient l'air tellement vite! Alors qu'elle levait le bras pour le frapper, il en profita pour lui fracasser sa côte blessée avec le côté plat de sa lame. Elle recula en gémissant et put remarquer qu'il possédait la même arme que celle de Black. Voyant son intérêt pour son fer, il le leva fièrement et siffla :

-Intéressée par cette chose miss? Pendant un de nos nombreux voyages, nous avons pillé un bateau de marchandises qui contenait des sabres japonais, comme celui-ci. Ils sont plus rapides, plus léger, c'est pour ça que tu as de la difficulté à me suivre. Ça me surprend pas de toi, bâtarde, qui est habitué avec tes épées trop lourdes et grossières.

Mary savait qu'il essayait de la mettre hors d'elle, mais il l'énervait! Un chapelet d'injures monta dans sa gorge mais elle réussit avec toute la misère du monde à les étouffer. S'il savait qu'il avait gagné sur sa psychologie, rien ne l'empêcherait de finir avec elle. Soudain, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit le petit Alan s'approcher dans le dos du pirate. Il leva une planche pour le frapper mais Low avait vu dans les yeux de son ennemie qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna rapidement et prit par le collet le mousse. Celui-ci laissa tomber la planche et déglutit. Il donna des coups à Low mais ce dernier l'assomma d'un violemment coup de poing en signe de réponse. De petites larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues creuses.  

-Bien, que voilà? Une autre bâtarde! Allez, pleure fillette!

-Lâche-le Low! Ça se passe entre toi et moi!

-Non, non, non. Si ce moussaillon –s'il en ait vraiment un- s'est mêlé à notre petite fête, il le paiera comme toi. Il approcha la tête sombre d'Alan de son visage et lui lécha sa joue. Le garçon gémit de peur et Mary avança, brandissant son arme.

-Tut-tut-tut, je ne ferai pas ça, _capitaine_ Read. Il mit son sabre en dessous de la gorge du jeune mousse. La jeune fille jeta des regards autour d'elle mais tout le monde était occupé à s'entretuer et personne ne pouvait les aider. Elle comptait sur le maigre espoir que Jack revienne mais il était sûrement trop occupé à soigner Anne. 

-Qui va te sauver maintenant? Rends-moi le Loup Gris et j'épargne le moussaillon. Elle ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Elle fronça les sourcils, déchirée, en regardant le petit Alan. 

-C'est trop long. Puis, il trancha la gorge du garçon. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le pont.

-Non! Mary plaqua une main sur sa bouche, qu'avait-elle fait? 

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui prendre la vie! Il était innocent!

-Personne n'est innocente quand elle essaie de me frapper lâchement par l'arrière, bâtarde. La culpabilité fit place à la colère. Elle avança et le frappa. Edouard, la haine déformant son visage, prit son sabre à deux mains et l'enfonça dans sa côte blessée. La bouche de Mary s'ouvrit de douleur, ses yeux émeraude criaient. Sa chair, meurtrie, saignait tels des larmes rouges, s'écoulant avec la vie hors de son corps. Low poussa son sabre pour qu'il pénètre ses organes et les broient. L'homme avança jusqu'au bord de l'Invaincu et la poussa en retirant l'arme de son corps. L'eau devint soudainement rouge et il perçut au loin de l'agitation. Les requins allaient finir son travail, proprement pour la première fois. 

Il hurla de joie et se retourna de bord, sachant qu'il avait gagné le Loup Gris.

***

La gitane dansait sur le son de la musique. Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol, détachant un fin voile de poussières qui l'entourait comme une main invisible. Ses gestes étaient doux et ensorceleurs. Une petite troupe s'était amassé autour d'elle et du musicien qui l'accompagnait. Son corps, mince et effilé, se tortillait aux notes de la petite guitare. Elle sortit de sa manche un fin tissu transparent et le tournoya autour d'elle. Sa jupe d'une multitude de couleurs et de tissus, virevoltait dans ses mouvements endiablés. Son petit menton pointu se leva pour adresser un clin d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci sourit et baissa la tête. Elle alla vers les hommes qui la regardait avec admiration, se frotta contre un d'eux, l'effleurant de son voile. Il leva ses sourcils et sourit de toutes ses dents, voyant les autres le regarder avec envie. La gitane le fixa et approcha son visage du sien, pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle tendit la main vers sa taille et vola la petite bourse à sa ceinture qu'elle mit dans son jupon. Les bracelets autour de ses poignets et des ses chevilles tintèrent quand elle se dégagea des mains trop aventureuses de son spectateur. 

La jeune fille alla près du jeune homme et attrapa un petit tambourin laisser à terre. Elle le frappa pendant sa danse, jetant des regards séducteurs à la petite foule de curieux. D'une seule main, elle fit plusieurs roulades et un cri d'admiration parcoura les hommes. Plusieurs lui jetaient des pièces et elle les ramassait dans ses mouvements. On aurait dit qu'elle les avait fait disparaître. Son ami augmenta soudainement le rythme et se leva. La belle gitane tourna autour de lui et après plusieurs gestes mouvementés, la musique s'arrêta. 

Tout le monde les applaudit et les gitans firent une révérence en signe de remerciement. L'homme que la jeune fille avait embrassé porta une main à sa bourse et il fut surprit quand il ne sentit que sa ceinture. Il jeta des coups d'œils nerveux à terre et ne la voyant pas, il s'exclama :

-Sorcière! Espèce de voleuse! Rends-moi tout de suite ma bourse! Leurs sourires disparurent et le jeune homme empoigna rapidement la jeune fille pour courir comme des déchaînés. Ils étaient poursuivit par une dizaine d'hommes. Le gitan entraîna son amie dans une ruelle sombre, ils sautèrent par la suite une grande clôture de bois pour enfin se cacher derrière un tas d'ordures. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient rosies par l'effort mais un grand sourire ornait son visage, semblable à celui d'un félin. Le jeune homme lâcha son poignet et dit, d'une voix déçue :

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne plus voler? C'est une mauvaise manie que tu as apprise, arrête, nous risquons la pendaison!

-Seuls les pirates ont ce sort, nous ne sommes que deux pauvres gitans. Gustavo, tais-toi et prends. Elle lui versa dans sa main la moitié des pièces qu'ils avaient recueillit. 

-Quoi? Il fronça ses sourcils foncés. La gitane passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds-bruns et lui donna son instrument.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare. C'est moi qu'il recherche et non toi. Vends mon tambourin et sert-toi de l'argent pour ce que tu voudras.

-Mais non! Je suis venu ici pour toi, Laï'! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai! Elle le regarda et soupira :

-D'accord mais je te joindrai un peu plus tard. Pars et attends-moi au port, nous quitterons Port Royal ce soir. Il hocha doucement la tête et la belle gitane l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises Gustavo, dit-elle en le voyant partir. Il se retourna vers Laïla et répondit :

-Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça? Il rit et disparut au coin. Un doute l'envahit : et si on l'attrapait avant de rejoindre son frère? Si elle se perdait dans cette maudite ville? Il ne la verrait plus, et elle non plus. 

La gitane soupira et en vautrant prudemment son dos, marcha tranquillement pour se hisser sur une caisse de bois. Elle regarda par-dessus la clôture pour voir si le chemin était libre. Une vieille femme passa puis, plus personne. En sautant, Laïla empoigna le bord de l'obstacle et passa ses pieds par la suite. Elle atterrit avec la grâce d'un chat et en se collant contre le mur de brique, elle jeta de rapides coups d'œils. Il n'y avait personne, alors, elle marcha dans la ruelle pour se rendre au coin suivant. 

En prenant la même routine, la jeune fille arriva sur le chemin du Centre et en se fondant entre les passants, elle passa inaperçue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Alors qu'elle arriva vis-à-vis une autre ruelle, des hommes en uniformes rouges, accompagné de l'homme qu'elle avait volé, sortirent et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la reconnaître. Elle reprit sa course, alors qu'un des gardes cria :

-Stoppez! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

-Il faudra m'attraper avant! Laïla encra ses orteils dans le sol et augmenta sa vitesse. Les hommes pensèrent avoir affaire à une sorcière ou une démone, personne ne pouvait courir comme ça! La jeune fille tint le coup, elle trouva un bon rythme et se concentra pour ne pas trop s'épuiser. Elle poussa plusieurs femmes et hommes qui hurlèrent et pestèrent contre elle. La gitane alla dans une autre rue et vit son sauveur : une grande statue représentant un forgeron, suffisamment gros pour la cacher. Elle doubla encore une fois sa course et espéra que les gardes n'arrivaient pas à ce moment. Elle se jeta comme une tigresse derrière le forgeron et colla son corps contre lui. Laïla cessa de respirer et osa garder un œil ouvert. 

Les hommes en uniformes rouges continuèrent leur chemin sans la voir et elle soupira. Elle les entendit ralentir et se demander entre eux où elle était allée.

-C'est sûrement une sorcière! J'en étais sûr! Plusieurs voix l'appuyèrent mais un autre répliqua :

-Voyons Murtogg, soyez lucide pour cette fois. Les sorcières, les fées, les fantômes n'existent pas.

-Mais les pirates maudits existent eux! Je les aie vus de mes propres yeux.

-Taisez-vous! Cela porte malheur de parler de Jack Sparrow et de sa clique. Venez, elle est sûrement cachée en quelques part. Heureusement, les gardes anglais ne rebroussèrent pas chemin et Laïla se permit de respirer. La gitane passa une main moite sur son front et remit quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Elle sortit une tête en dehors mais la ramena tout de suite. Qu'allait-elle faire une fois dehors? Si elle continuait sa route, elle pouvait rencontrer encore une fois les hommes et elle risquerait de se trouver à moisir dans une cellule. Il fallait qu'elle reste caché ici. Donc, Laïla s'assit derrière la statue et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. 

***

Samantha regardait l'horizon se dessiner au loin. Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et soupira. Enfin elle allait quitter cette île de malheur, enfin elle allait accomplir sa vengeance. Le corps de sa presque sœur  avait été brûlé le soir où elle s'était réveillé aux côtés de Jane, il y a une semaine. Une semaine à chercher des indices sur ce maudit pirate, fouillant dans son passé et recrutant tous indices possibles.

_-Je sais où il prend sa fourniture d'armes, dit un homme à la taverne du nom de Calter, chez un certain Turner, à Port Royal. Si tu veux le rencontrer, va là-bas et attends, tu le verras sûrement un jour entrer dans cette boutique. Sam s'avança et glissa quelques pièces sur la table, et l'homme partit instantanément. _

Elle avait cherché comme une démone tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa trace. Maintenant, la jeune femme était sûre de pouvoir bientôt voir son corps en sang sur le plancher, celui de l'assassin de Lisbeth. 

Alors que perdue dans ses pensées, Sam ne sentit pas sa présence dans son dos. Jane passa une main sur sa robe et soupira :

-Tu pars, maintenant? La jeune femme sursauta et sourit quand elle la vit. Elle alla vers elle et répondit :

-Oui. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent et j'ai engagé une jeune fille du nom de Kathy qui viendra t'aider à la taverne demain. Fais attention à toi surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Jane sourit et s'avançant vers elle, posa une main sur sa taille. Sam ferma les yeux pendant que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser se prolongea et la jeune femme introduit sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre femme. Les mains de Jane parcoururent son corps avec plaisir et s'est dans un seul souffle qu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

Sam la regarda baisser les yeux de tristesse. Elle sourit et l'assura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. Prend soin de toi et surveille Kathy. Jane hocha la tête et elle lui donna un dernier baiser avant que Samantha parte vers le port. 

***

Mary avait extrêmement mal, elle n'avait plus de souffle. Elle sentit des présences autour d'elle mais la jeune fille s'en fichait. Elle préférait mourir une fois pour tout que de continuer à souffrir. Sa tête tournait et elle ouvrit les yeux. May ne vit que des formes floues s'avancer vers elle, puis, une tête immonde apparut. Un des requins la frôlèrent et plusieurs se mirent à nager autour d'elle. Soudainement, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

**_-Mary, Mary? Où es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ne te sens presque plus…_**La voix douce et tremblante d'Anne continua à sonner en échos dans son esprit. Son corps tombait encore et encore dans les abîmes profondes de la mer des Caraïbes. May ne pouvait répondre à son amie puisqu'elle avait déjà accepté sa mort, il y a longtemps, ça serait comme si elle se trahissait elle-même.

_« La jeune fille laissa tomber son arme et leva ses yeux de jade vers les siens, d'un bleu colbat. Il la laissa faire, comprenant qu'elle acceptait enfin sa mort._

_Telle une sirène ensorcelant les pauvres hommes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, elle psalmodia lentement, articulant chacune des paroles douces qui entouraient maintenant tout le Loup Gris._

_-Vous vous amusez bien, monsieur Sparrow?_

_Une nouvelle barque les attendait pour les amener à bord du navire en question. Un jeune homme blond l'aida  à monter __à l'intérieur du canot__. Mary rencontra son regard, si bleu comme le ciel et vit son reflet à l'intérieur de ses pupilles._

_-Je__ t'aimais, sache-le, Welshman._

_Elle s'étira et prit le cousin qui recouvrait une chaise. La bataille commença et après plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à terre, sans force. Quelques plumes d'oie volaient dans les airs, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu une tempête de neige dans cette chambre._

_Les armes se fracassaient, provoquant même quelques flammèches. Mary porta son arme vers sa poitrine mais il dégagea l'arme et en se regardant dans les yeux, ils firent un rond complet avant de continuer._

_-Non! Mary plaqua une main sur sa bouche, qu'avait-elle fait? _

_-Je cherche la liberté, comme toi tu le fais. Emmène-moi avec toi, n'importe où. »_

La liberté, c'était pour ça qu'elle allait mourir, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas à Anne, c'était pour ne pas souffrir qu'elle acceptait ce fait. Tous les souvenirs de sa vie traversèrent son esprit à une vitesse folle. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'amour que son cœur avait possédé pour Andrian, l'ivresse de détenir son propre navire et de le partager avec sa meilleure amie, la tristesse qui l'avait submergé quand elle avait quitté ses mères et ses sœurs, le sentiment d'être déchirée qu'elle avait vu le petit Alan se faire égorger, la liberté que son âme voulait connaître. 

« **_Anne, ma chère Anne, je t'aime. Ne fais pas de conneries comme moi, reste avec ton beau capitaine, vivez heureux ensemble, sur le Loup Gris. Ce navire est tient. Tue Low pour me venger, n'accepte pas aussi vite que moi la défaite, bats-toi comme une vraie pirate. Je meure, Anne, tout simplement… »_**

Elle perdit contact avec son amie de toujours car l'un des requins avait arraché sa tête de son corps. 

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*

MUAHAHAHAHA! Je suis diabolique! Je m'amuse à faire souffrir mes persos et j'aime ça! ^^ Je crois que j'en voulais à Mary en écrivant ça, et demandez-moi pas la raison, j'en aie aucune idée. Pauvre elle! Mais bon, Anne aussi est blessée mais le capitaine s'occupe bien d'elle. Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé tomber Jack dans les derniers chapitres, je vais essayer d'arranger ça!  Donc, maintenant, passons aux reviews :

Lokisash : _Salut! Lol, y'a quelqu'un qui est du même avis que moi! J'adore aussi son nom, crois-moi. T'en fait pas pour le Beyblade, je n'ai rien contre ce que tu dis. XD!!! _

« Je suis sure que si j'attaque Francois avec mon super nouveau spectre le mien deviendra plus fort et digivoltera! » J'lai vraiment trouvé drôle celle-là. Je suis capable d'écouter Pokémon, je suis capable d'écouter Digimon et Beyblade par contre les Tortues Ninja…Non mais! Des tortues mutantes qui se font enseigner par un gros rat laid mutant le karaté! Franchement! C'est vraiment affreux comme concept! Dis à ton frère qu'il est fou d'aimer ça, lol. (Je m'excuse aux fans) Ouais, Anne j'la trouvais trop fatigante fak, j'ai décidé de la faire souffrir! MUAHAHA! ^^ C'est pas grave que tu te répètes, Mary est hot et ça me fais plaisir de me le faire dire à chaque fois, donc, gênes-toi pas! Pour les locutions, j'en sais plusieurs par cœur mais si tu veux en avoir, le dictionnaire est ton ami! ^^ Tu vas dans les pages roses au milieu et voilà! Ciao et merci de ta review! Au fait, désolé de par encore avoir reviewé ta fic, je vais le faire le plus tôt possible!!!!!

**Galadwen : **Merci, merci, merci!!!!! ^^ :D Ta bien deviné dudette! C'était l'ex de Mary, mais elle avait jamais vu Black en personne, juste entendu parler fak, elle pouvait pas le savoir la pauvre chérie! C'est full morbide ton histoire de reine! Moi, je reste convaincu que tu as l'un des plus beaux prénoms du monde! Ep, prends ton temps pour les suites et puisque tu as décidé de ne continuer que « **Surprises en mer** » ben, j'vais attendre patiemment le prochain chapitre! Moi j'ai hâte de recevoir mon DVD de POTC, c'est dans 10 dodos ma fête! Lol, oui, je compte encore les dodos…^^ Désolé pour ton DVD (l'engin), c'est vraiment trop poche! En tka, souhaite qu'il soit réparé le plus tôt possible, ne pas voir Jack pendant un certain temps, c'est mauvais pour ta santé! Lol, arigatô! (merci en japonais, ô culture! ^^) 

**Eriam Kaeve : **Contente que tu aies apprécié la bataille. Lol, j'voulais que Gabrielle est un côté optimiste, Anne est un peu, comment dire sans frustrer une personne que je connais, égoïste quand elle est sur les nerfs. Mais fuir n'est pas la solution à prendre! Même si la vie de Mary doit y passer! Peut-être la sienne itou, qui sait? Je peux changer tout même si j'ai déjà le ¾ d'écrit! Si tu as trouvé l'autre chapitre court, celui-là l'est encore plus! Et je suis full cruelle de finir comme ça! ^ ^ Il faut bien que je tienne mes lectrices en haleine! Donc, m'en veut pas si je fais des fins comme celle-là. Pourquoi ça t'étonne que je prenne ton Jack, il est super bien! Grouille, moi je veux avoir la suite de ta fic!!!!!!! Dommage que Johnny n'ait pas un jumeau…*se tire les cheveux* Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi!!!! Lol, merci encoreuuuuh!! Pleins de câlins! ^^

**Ame Sparrow : **SHIBBBBBBBBYYYYY! Hello! Sa va toi? Lol, je suis contente que tu aies pensé à mwa, j'croyais que tu m'avais oubli :( Mais non puisque tu m'as même écrit deux reviews, tu t'es surpassé! ^^  C'est poche là, maintenant que sa sœur, ta demi-sœur, ta tante…eeeee, en tka, tu me comprends parce qu'elle est ben compliqué ta famille, ben Véro en résumé, s'en vaaaaa! Nooon! Mais bon, je suis peut-être méchante de le dire mais j'ai hâte que Chouchoune revienne! M'ennuie de lui! *grosse baboune* Lol, pour la suite de ma fic (puisque tu es rendu à la 90ème pages, eh oui, pure vérité! Parole de scout!) ben, faudra que tu attendes trésor parce que j'en ait pas fait depuis et je suis bloqué entre Laïla (o! Spoilers, spoilers! ^^) pis la rencontre entre dudette-dude (jdirai pas son nom) et Joaquin. Comme je te l'ait dit à l'école, mon frère est traumatisé à vie par ton imitation de Commode (jle comprend, pov' tit!) et là, y'arrête pas de crier : « Non! Amélie! Non! » Lol, s'tassez drôle à entendre. Dô itashimashita watashi no Tenshi! T'essaiera de déchiffrer ça ma vieille! ^^

Réponse à ta deuxième review! ^^ 

Donc, arigatô no tenshi encore une fois! Bah non! Anne est poche! Die! Die! Die! *image du Collisée et de la foule en délire* Maximus! Maximus!…Oups, trompé! ^^' Die! Die! Hatlet! (C'est tu ça en latin?) Lol, mais je l'aime quand même Anne, c'est la best de Mary, tu sais qu'elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre…*musique romantik* Lol, j'imagine pas ces deux-là ensemble….EEEeee! Bon, j'me parle encore! Lol, Mort et moi on va bien ensemble! ^^ J'me demande bien pk itou tu l'aimes plus que Mary…Eum! ^^ Eeee, dudette, subete junchu desu ? ^^

**Que va-t-il se passer avec Mary, maintenant qu'elle est morte…Ooo, peut-être pas…^^ Qu'arrive-t-il avec Anne et Jack? Que fera Low de l'équipage du Loup Gris? Quel destin les attend tous?…**

**Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! ^^ REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Che gli  spirts vi prendono la cura,

**¤Cybel¤**

**-xxx-**


	9. Celui qui reste

**Oui…Ça fait depuis plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit pour cette fic. Je ne tarderai pas sur les explications. Je ne pouvais seulement pas écrire la suite. Je sais bien que vous l'avez oublié, et que vous aurez peut-être besoin de la relire pour vous rappelez de ce que ma fic raconte. Je suis désolé. Mais bon, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de finir cette histoire. Un peu abruptement, plusieurs choses resteront sombres. **

**Les personnages de Disney ou de « Pirates des Caraïbes » ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le reste, l'intrigue, est à moi. **

**Je vous laisse enfin lire la fin de cette histoire…**

**Chapitre 9  
Celui qui reste**

Mary est tombée. Moi qui la croyais forte…Je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à une gamine dans son genre. Bon sang! Dans quoi je me suis embarqué? Je vais mourir, c'est sûr!

Jamais je n'ai vu un homme plus sadique que Low. Je l'ai étudié pendant qu'il se battait avec Mary – oh Mary, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, qu'est-ce qu'Anne va faire maintenant! – et je la voyais bien, cette folie qui dansait dans ses yeux. J'ai fait comme Mary m'a demandé, je suis retourné comme un lâche sur le Loup Gris, pour mettre Anne à l'abri. Maintenant, nous sommes dans sa cabine et j'entends les cris, le fracas des armes, la détonation des pistolets. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment peur. Peur pour les autres aussi…C'est dans ces moments-là que je me souviens de la Perle et de mon équipage qui m'a abandonné…

Arg, Sparrow, ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ça!

Je mets Anne sur son lit. Elle est molle, son visage est blanc et elle pousse des gémissements de douleur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je la regarde, son sang souillant déjà les draps blancs de sa couche.

Un coup de détonation venant de l'autre navire me redonne vie et je pars à la recherche d'alcool, pour désinfecter sa plaie. J'espère qu'il y a des vêtements que je pourrais utiliser comme bandage…J'entends des bruits, il faut que je me cache…

Ah non, Anne!...Vaut mieux que je me taise et que j'attends…

…Je prends mon fer, et je tends l'oreille…Allez, montrez-vous pouilleux, que je vous fasse la peau!...

Ça y est! Un des deux hommes passe devant moi. Je lui enfonce mon épée dans l'estomac sans regret. Il pousse un petit cri et s'accroche à moi. Je le repousse, dégoûté, et il tombe sur le plancher dans un bruit mat. J'entends l'autre, qui était dans la chambre d'Anne, revenir vers moi dans de grandes enjambés. Je ne lui donne pas le temps de réagir et il va rejoindre son compagnon. Je les regarde un peu, et je renifle. Puis, me rappelant soudainement d'Anne, j'accours à son lit.

Je suis là, Anne, Anne, tu m'entends? Elle me regarde, paupières à demi fermées. Ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu éclatant, sont vides d'expression. Elle ressemble à un fantôme…Une grosse boule se forme dans ma gorge, je ne peux rien dire…Sa main droite, posée sur sa poitrine, s'élève de quelques centimètres vers moi, pour retomber lourdement. Ses yeux se ferment et sa tête tombe sur le côté…

…Non…

….Non, ANNE!

Je la secoue, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Tu ne peux pas mourir! Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas mourir, tunepeuxpasmourir, tunepeuxpasmourir…

Non, Anne…

Réveille-toi bon sang! Ton équipage à besoin de toi! Putain Anne, ne te laisse pas faire comme ça, dis à la Mort d'aller se faire foutre, reviens-moi!...

…Anne…

…Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, tu n'as pas su apprécier ta vie…Et moi, regarde où ça m'a mené! Je suis en train de parler à une morte…

Dehors, c'est la pagaille. Est-ce que j'y retourne? Je peux prendre un canot et m'en aller tout doucement, retourner à Port Royal, revoir Will…

Ah mon gars, comme j'aimerais te voir en ce moment, avec ta chère femme!...J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres Anne et Mary, mais elles sont mortes…Deux gamines, deux gamines…

Je regarde Anne sans vie, elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu autrefois…Est-ce que je l'ai aimé? Réellement aimé? Où est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'une belle fille que je voulais avoir dans mon lit?...Elle ne me méritait pas, ça c'est sûr…

…Je vais me battre pour toi Anne. Si je dois mourir, alors, c'est maintenant. J'en ai marre de fuir et de me faire tromper, comme avec ce sale Barbossa.

Décidé, je remonte sur le pont du Loup Gris et j'aperçois quelques hommes du navire ennemi. Ils me regardent, ils sont quatre. Ils s'avancent vers moi, sûrs d'eux. Le premier, un grand chauve, lance :

''Alors, c'est _ça_, Jack Sparrow?'' Les autres rigolent.

La colère monte en moi tandis que je vais les rejoindre, ma main se crispant sur la poignée de mon épée.

''Pfff, il ressemble à la gonzesse que j'ai tuée tout à l'heure!'' Continue un plus petit. Le grand chauve lui donne une grande tape dans le dos. Je suis tout près d'eux…

D'une grande enjambée, je frappe la lame du pirate qui était à ma gauche. Surpris, croyant que j'allais vers le chauve, il recule et tente de me renvoyer le coup mais je lui enfonce ma lame dans le bras puis, la frôle sur son œil droit. En hurlant de douleur, il se prend les pieds dans les cordes et tombe par-dessus bord.

La colère me possède complètement. Les autres, voyant que je ne suis pas _si nul que ça_, dédaigne leur épée et foncent sur moi.

En trois coups, j'en ai finit avec le plus petit.

En cinq coups et une parade, le troisième s'effondre sur le pont.

Il ne me reste que le grand chauve. Celui me toise d'un œil mauvais et crache à terre.

''Si tu penses me faire peur Sparrow!'' Serrant les mâchoires, je n'ai plus qu'un seul but : tuer, tuer, tuer. Je me donne à fond, il me touche quelques fois mais pas assez profond pour que je m'effondre. Le temps semble passer à une vitesse folle, plus rien pour moi n'existe. Anne, Mary, le Loup Gris, Low…Je ne pense plus à rien, en dehors de mon adversaire. Il est fort, il sait se battre.

Après quelques minutes, essoufflés tous les deux et au bout de nos forces, il baisse sa garde et je lui enfonce, vainqueur, mon épée dans son estomac. Puis, je la retire, pour l'éventrer une autre fois plus à droite. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche tandis qu'il tombe à genoux.

Je me penche vers lui pour lui murmurer :

''C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour toi mon gars, savvy?''

Il gémit et tombe avec fracas.

Le temps semble me rattraper et en m'essuyant le front, je soupire et reprends mon souffle. Je me retourne pour voir que la bataille sur l'autre navire continue toujours. Mais quand tout ça va-t-il finir? Je m'apprête à les rejoindre quand je vois un navire s'approcher des nôtres…

…Je reconnais le drapeau et je sais déjà qui est le dirigeant du bateau…

…Norrington et la Marine Royale…

£££

''Touche-moi encore et je…''

''Arrête de faire ta femme Sparrow.'' Je me retourne, enragé, pour le frapper mais Norrington ferme la grille. Je m'arrête à temps et baisse le poing. Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait et moqueur, avant de se retourner et partir vers la sortie.

''Va en enfer Norrington!'' Je lui lance.

''Bonne nuit Sparrow'', me répond-t-il dans un soupir agacé. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la cellule. Ils m'ont prit mon arme et mon pistolet, mais ce n'est pas ma seule peine.

Je suis le dernier survivant. Encore une fois, le fameux Capitaine Jack Sparrow que je suis a échappé à la mort.

Mais pourquoi? À quel prix?

Me souvenir, pour que je me souviennes jusqu'à ma mort ce que j'ai vu et vécu…

Une bonne bouteille de rhum serait la bienvenue en ce moment…

Je regarde la lune pleine dehors. La nuit est calme ici à Port Royal, et ténébreuse. Ils ont reconstruit la prison, comme je peux voir. Le chien n'est plus là, le bâtard est sûrement mort pendant l'attaque il y a…quoi? Deux-trois, quatre ans? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Je soupire et enlève mon tricorne usé de ma tête. J'essaie de dormir mais les évènements d'hier me reviennent en tête…Et les cris, et le sang, et les corps…

Anne et Mary…Mortes pour leur navire, c'est ce qu'elles voulaient…Elles l'ont eues, leur liberté…

Gabrielle, la jeune noire, qui me faisait tant pensé à Anamaria, morte aussi, tuée par la main de Low…

John, le grand baraqué qui s'occupait de la navigation, mort par les mains de trois pirates de l'équipage de Bart…

Yan, second navigateur, est tombé et n'a plus jamais fait surface…

Low et les autres, soit morts par ma main, ou soit par celles de l'équipage de Norrington. Celui-là, je m'en serais bien passé!

Personne n'a survécu…

Sauf…moi.

Je suis sûrement maudit.

£££

Deuxième jour que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas quand ma pendaison aura lieu, mais j'ai l'impression que Norrington ne tardera pas trop, il doit jubiler dans son bureau de m'avoir attraper…Quel fis de pute.

Mauvais matin, je suis tellement fatigué, et les images d'Anne me reviennent sans cesse.

Je devrais fermer les yeux et continuer à dormir…Il vaut mieux…

J'aimerais mourir dans mon sommeil…

£££

J'ouvre les yeux soudainement. Des voix m'ont tirées de mon sommeil.

C'est mon heure?

J'ai mal au dos, ce n'est pas vraiment confortable de dormir à même le sol. Mais je me redresse et baille en m'étirant. Je ne me rends pas compte qu'une personne me regarde.

''Tu devrais faire attention Sparrow, tu pourrais envaler une mouche de travers et mourir étouffé. Ça me désolerait énormément…''

Norrington. Sale con.

Il me fait un de ses petits sourires dont il a le secret. Si je n'étais pas dans cette cellule, je te ferai bien regretté d'être né…

''Sois poli Sparrow, tu as de la visite.'' Je hausse un sourcil, surprise. Quelqu'un, pour moi?

Entre les rayons du soleil qui se dessinent sur le couloir de pierres sombre, une silhouette capuchonnée vient à ma rencontre. Norrington la regarde et lui conseille d'une voix dure :

''Faîtes attention, il reste un pirate après tout.''

Je ne sais pas comment ce mot devient une insulte dans ta bouche, Norrington, mais tu le fais bien.

Il y a un silence, puis, la personne avance vers moi. Elle enlève son capuchon noir et…

''…Élisabeth!''

La jeune femme qui est devant moi n'est plus celle que j'ai quittée il y a quelques années. Elle a prit de l'assurance, son visage est un peu plus rond, mais ça lui va à ravir et son teint est un peu plus bronzé. Elle est toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés tombent sur ses épaules. Sa poitrine est un peu plus volumi – Jack, ses yeux, regarde ses yeux. Une petite étincelle brille dans son regard chocolat.

Celle-ci s'avance et je vois qu'elle est bouleversée :

''Jack…Je, on croyait que tu étais mort…Nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles comme tu nous l'avais promit…Will et moi, nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés…''

Je m'avance et posant ma main droit sur son épaule, je la caresse, réconfortant.

''Je suis désolé Élisabeth, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais…Tout est allé de travers…'' Elle soupire, rassurée, mais tout de même inquiète.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Avec l'équipage de la Perle, est-ce que vous…est-ce qu'ils…?'' Je me détache d'elle, ma nostalgie revenant tout à coup. Avec Anne et Mary, je n'avais presque pas le temps de penser à toutes ces choses…

_Anne et Mary…_

Je ferme les yeux et reviens vers elle.

''J'ai perdu le fil du temps, mais ce que je me souviens c'est qu'après une soirée avec l'équipage, je me suis réveillé, sur une île, attaché à un arbre…Et depuis, je ne les ai jamais plus revu…Je suis perdu Élisabeth, complètement perdu…''

''Écoute Jack, (sa voix est déterminée) je vais te faire sortir d'ici, d'une façon ou d'une autre…''

Je lève un sourcil et un sourire sans joie se dessine sur mes lèvres :

''Comment trésor, dis-moi comment? Norrington ne te laissera jamais m'emporter. Mon seul avenir, c'est la pendaison! Et tu le sais! J'ai accepté ça, oui, je l'ai accepté…''

Je revois Mary…Elle aussi, avait accepter de mourir…Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand elle est tombée du navire…Pourquoi vivre? Vivre pour quoi? En fait, Mary était bien plus courageuse que je ne le suis…Même si je la traite de gamine…Elle était une pirate dans l'âme…

''Jack, écoute, tu es quelqu'un de bien! Je le sais! C'est pour ça que tu dois continuer à vivre!''

Continuer à vivre…Je pose mon front sur les barreaux de la porte.

''Tu es sûre que tu peux me faire sortir d'ici? Je ne veux pas que tu risques quelque chose pour moi ou –''

''Tais-toi. Je sais ce que je fais.''

Puis, avec un dernier sourire, Élisabeth quitte la prison.

£££

Comment elle s'en est prit, je ne le sais pas, et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir…Mais je suis en ce moment libre, dans un carrosse qui me mène au manoir des Turner. Le père d'Élisabeth – ce crétin de gouverneur – a rendu l'âme il y a deux ans. Comme tant de choses ont changées en si peu de temps! Tout ça me dépasse…En face d'Élisabeth, je la regarde. Celle-ci, concentrée, observe l'extérieur. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, elle m'a invité chez elle, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un mendiant…

''Tu es sûre que –''

''Jack, je te l'ai dit cent fois : ça nous fait plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous. Will était fou de joie quand je lui ai dit que tu étais ici. Il attend ta venue avec impatience…'' Elle m'adresse un grand sourire, voyant mon air grognon. Mais, en vérité, ça me fait un plaisir fou d'entendre parler du moussaillon, j'ai hâte moi aussi de le revoir.

''Et, les affaires marchent toujours bien?'' Je demande pour faire la conversation.

''Oh oui! Il est très populaire ici, plusieurs gens viennent des îles environnantes pour lui acheter ses fameuses épées, et on pense même à les commercer ailleurs.''

Je lui fais un grand sourire, elle est si pleine de vie! Et tellement heureuse…

''Je suis contente pour vous.'' Elle m'adresse une autre fois un sourire ravi.

La calèche s'immobilise enfin et nous sortons. La lune est là, grosse et éclatante, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me nargue : « Tiens Sparrow est sorti! Ça te fait quoi d'être à l'air libre?... »

Je secoue la tête, je commence à devenir fou…Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Élisabeth passe devant et ouvre la porte.

''Merci Éli –''

C'est au moment que je joue les gentlemans que ça m'arrive : je trébuche dans sa grande robe et je tombe par en avant, en entendant dans ma chute le son caractéristique d'un vêtement qui se déchire suivit du cri surpris d'Élisabeth. Un peu bousculé, je secoue ma tête et me relève avec un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Je me suis accroché à son épaule (quel con je suis!) pour me rattraper mais ça n'a pas marcher…Conclusion : elle tient sa manche droite et ce qui cachait sa poitrine sur son corps.

C'était donc ça qui était si doux…Jack, ne pense pas à ça! C'est la femme de ton meilleur ami!

''Désolé Éli –''

''Madame! Vite, partez!''

Quoi encore? À chaque fois que j'essaie d'être aimable il faut que quelque chose m'arrive! Je vois ce quelque chose tiré Élisabeth et se mettre devant elle…Et ce quelque chose n'est autre qu'une gamine au visage semblable à celui d'un chat. Elle me jette un regard noir et tient dans ses mains un énorme livre comme s'il était un bouclier.

''Satyre, pirate! Sors d'ici!''

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Elle est tellement petite qu'un seul coup de vent pourrait l'emporter. Derrière elle, Élisabeth tente de la calmer :

''Laïla, ce n'est pas ce que – ''

''Non! Je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Il vous a enlevé? Comme l'autre fois? Sors d'ici vermine!'' Débite-t-elle, enragée. Amusé, je laisse un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

''Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me chasser?'' Dis-je, pour la provoquer. Ses grands yeux verts se plissent de détermination et de colère.

''Oh oui!'' Je hausse les sourcils.

''Ah? Et comment?'' La gamine semble réfléchir un dixième de secondes puis me réponds :

''Comme ça!'' Et, elle me lance son encyclopédie sur le nez. Je me recule, surpris par ce geste comme par la douleur et titube.

''Zale beste!'' Je cris, la main sur le nez.

Du sang coule sur mes doigts…

Vraiment, quelle sale journée.

£££

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis au salon avec un linge froid sur le nez. Je toise d'un œil mauvais Lola (Laïra? Léla?) qui vient de m'apporter la serviette. Elle me jette un regard aussi fourbe. Élisabeth revient, changé, un peu gênée. La gamine lui sourit et lui lance avant de partir :

''Si vous avez besoin de moi…Pour quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je serai avec Jacky.''

Je sursaute à ce nom. Jacky? Élisabeth voit mon trouble et en acquiescant à la gamine, m'explique :

''Et bien…Jacky est notre fille. C'est William qui a voulu qu'elle porte ton nom, mon père en a fait toute une histoire! Mais c'est son petit surnom. En fait, elle s'appelle Holly Grace Jacky Turner.''

''Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse avec ce nom?'' Dis-je, retrouvant ma moquerie.

Élisabeth me sourit, ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais une toute autre voix que la sienne répond :

''Et bien, le porter, cela serait un bon début, tu ne crois pas?'' Je me retourne, jette mon linge sur le divan et me lève précipitamment, ouvrant tout grand mes bras :

''Will! Mon gars! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé moussaillon!'' Nous nous étreignons fortement, que ça fait du bien de le revoir! Ah, comme il m'avait manqué!

''Voyons Jack, je suis encore un moussaillon pour toi?'' Je m'éloigne subitement, prenant un faux air sérieux, mettant un doigt devant ma bouche.

''Non, c'est vrai. (Je toussote pour me donner un air grave.) Tu es devenu…un homme…Et tu as une merveilleuse femme et une fille que j'aimerais bien rencontrer!''

Will me sourit de toutes ses dents, dépose ses affaires pour aller voir Élisabeth.

''Quand le jour se lèvera, Jacky rencontra son parrain, je te le promets.'' J'arque un sourcil.

''Vous m'avez…Attendez, vous n'avez pas fait ça!'' Will éclate de rire devant mon air.

''Et pourquoi pas?''

''Mais…Et…Norrington? Savoir que vous m'avez nommé parrain alors que je suis pirate…''Will sert sa tendre épouse contre lui.

''Nous n'avons pas peur de ce que pense les gens. Nous nous sommes détachés complètement de la haute société.''

''Et je n'en pouvais plus des corsets de toute façon'', ajoute Élisabeth d'un air moqueur. Will et moi éclatons de rire. Elle nous accompagne aussi mais nous fait revenir bien vite à la réalité en nous faisant rappeler que Jacky doit dormir.

Nous parlons donc de tout et de rien : de l'atelier de Will, d'un certain client enfiévré, du père d'Élisabeth, nous nous remémorons quelques souvenirs de notre ancienne aventure avec Barbossa, des Caraïbes, mais surtout de Jacky, la Perle de l'heureux couple qui habite dans cette merveilleuse maison. D'après Will, c'est un ange avec la bouche et les yeux d'Élisabeth, tandis que sa femme affirme qu'elle est une petite sauvageonne comme son père et qu'elle craint voir s'embarquer sur un navire un jour.

''T'inquiète pas trésor. Tonton Jack sera là quand ce moment arrivera.''

''C'est ce qui m'angoisse le plus à vrai dire, « tonton Jack ».'' Je secoue la tête d'un air grognon tandis qu'elle éclate de rire.

''Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait dormir'', fait Will, interrompant notre conversation. Je regarde l'horloge, il est 1 heure passée. Jamais le temps n'a semblé passé si vite pour moi, et sans que je ne me sente mal…Élisabeth me propose une chambre d'ami et j'accepte, malgré le certain malaise qui m'enveloppe encore. J'enlève ma chemise, mon tricorne et tous mes effets que je laisse tomber sur le plancher. La fatigue me gagne soudainement, je sens mes yeux devenir un peu plus lourd.

Je me faufile en dessous des couvertures. Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être, ça doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas dormit sur un vrai lit, sous un toit, dans une maison chaleureuse.

Une pensée se faufile dans mon esprit. Le visage d'Anne revient me hanter.

Anne…

£££

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, un doux soleil me dit bonjour. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, n'étant pas sûr si j'ai fait un rêve ou non. Je me rends compte avec joie que tout ça se révèle être la vérité pure et je m'étire lentement. Je m'apprête à reprendre mes vêtements quand je vois sur le devant de ma porte (fermée) des vêtements qui semblent m'attendre depuis longtemps. Je jette de petits coups d'œil, puis, les enfiles. Une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon corsaire. Mouais…Pas tout à fait mon genre mais je ne vais pas cracher sur des vêtements neufs et qui ne sentent pas l'œuf pourri.

Je vois une petite bassine remplie d'eau, je profite pour me débarbouiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descends, et un peu perdu, je fais le tour pour trouver la salle à manger…J'y rencontre Élisabeth et…Jacky. Non, Holly Grace Jacky…Quel bordel! Pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour trouver un nom? Donc, j'y rencontre Élisabeth et ma nièce. Élisabeth est la première à me regarder et me sourit. Jacky, (je ne vais pas m'éterniser à dire son nom au complet…) sur ses genoux, remarque ma présence et me regarde avec des grands yeux.

Le portrait craché d'Élisabeth…Avec des joues plus rondes et des cheveux plus châtains que bruns.

''C'est qui le monsieur?'' Demande la petite en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

Je suis si horrible que ça?...

…Bon, c'est encore une gamine après tout…Mais non, elle doit être plutôt impressionné par ma grande beauté!

''C'est ton parrain, Jack'' La bouche de Jacky s'ouvre brusquement de surprise, et, étonnée, s'écrie :

''Le pirate! C'est le pirate de papa!'' Élisabeth sourit voyant mon malaise soudain, je n'aime pas quand on parle devant moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. « Le pirate de papa »? Il faudra que je parle à Will tout à l'heure…Élisabeth passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa fille surexcitée et m'invite à m'asseoir. Jacky a perdu sa gêne et me dévisage. Ça m'agace un peu, je dois dire…

''Chérie, arrête de regarder Jack comme ça…''Mais la gamine n'écoute pas sa mère, et, en sautant des genoux d'Élisabeth, vient me voir en trottant. Elle tire mon pantalon et je rabaisse mes yeux vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas me voir…

''T'es un vrai pirate? Un vrai de vrai?'' Je m'avance et me fais menaçant :

''Un vrai de vrai, je t'assure.'' Jacky laisse échapper un soupir d'étonnement.

''Il est où ton perroquet alors?'' Je fronce mes sourcils.

''Mon…perroquet?'' Je regarde Élisabeth qui se couvre la bouche d'une main, riant dans sa propre bulle.

''Will, que veux-tu, il s'est laissé emporté dans son histoire…''Me confit-elle entre deux rires.

Je roule les yeux et retourne vers la fillette.

''Il est…Euh…Partit. C'est ça, partit! Il a prit un petit congé, il en avait assez…Voilà.'' C'est au tour de Jacky de froncer les sourcils.

''Comment ça? T'étais méchant avec lui?''

Bordel, elle n'arrête pas avec ses questions la gamine? C'est elle qui a bouffé « mon perroquet ». Je ne suis pas fait pour être « tonton ». Je n'ai vraiment pas de patience avec les enfants. Malgré que…Elle est mignonne et intéressante…

''Mais non!'' Réplique-je sur un ton agacé. ''Il est parti, paf paf boum, c'est finit!''

Alors que la petite ouvre sa bouche pour la millième fois, l'autre gamine de service arrive avec des fruits sur un plateau. En me voyant, elle se fige, me toise et va porter le petit-déjeuner à Élisabeth. Jacky, la voyant, me quitte et court dans ses bras.

Je suis soudainement jaloux. Eh! C'est moi le parrain!

''Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, je pouvais le faire moi-même…'' Dit Élisabeth à Laïtia. (Lara? Léna?)

''Non non, ça me fait plaisir.''

''Mais…''

''Je vais chercher du jus de mangue. Je reviens! Tu viens Jacky? Le monde est rempli de criminels…Même dans sa propre maison…''

''C'est quoi un criminel?...''Demande la petite mais je n'entends pas la réponse de la potiche de gamine qu'ont les Turner. C'est à ce moment-là que Will apparaît, habillé et peigné. Il va voir sa femme et il lui donne un chaste baiser.

''Bonjour Jack'', me salut-il après. Je le regarde, et demande d'une voix angélique en faisant une moue digne de moi:

''Et mon baiser, moi?'' Will éclate de rire tandis qu'Élisabeth lance un « Jack! » de protestation. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je pige une pomme verte dans la montagne de fruit.

Barbossa…

Je remets la pomme, dégoûté, et je choisis une grappe de raisin plutôt. Will et Élisabeth ont une petite conversation à propos du travail, puis nous en avons une sur Jacky, et ça tourne vers la scène d'hier.

''Écoute Jack, ne lui en veut pas, elle ne savait vraiment pas…C'était un accident'', défend Élisabeth.

''Mouais…Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'envoyer une brique sur la figure!''

''C'était un livre…''

''Dis ça à mon pauvre nez! Non mais! C'est moi la victime, pas Lo – La, euh…La gamine!''

''Laïla, elle s'appelle Laïla,'' fait à son tour Will. Je grommelle. Je n'aime pas l'air qu'on les Turner. Quelque chose de lourd semble planer, je ne suis plus à l'aise. Je les regarde, tous les deux, et puis, n'en pouvant plus, je rompe le silence :

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'' William soupire et Élisabeth regarde ailleurs…Alors ça, ça ne m'inspire pas rien de bon!

''Tu ne devrais pas la juger, elle a vécu des choses difficiles – ''

''Comme nous tous,'' fais-je remarquer.

''Tu veux que l'on t'explique, oui ou non?'' Demande Élisabeth, soudainement agressive. Je lève mes mains et me recule :

''Ça va trésor, racontez-moi votre histoire, si ça vous plaît!'' Il y a un certain silence et puis…

''C'est un ami qui nous a fait rencontré Laïla,'' commence Will. ''Un type qui tenait un bar, bien réputé ici. Il avait depuis quelques temps trouvé une fille, derrière sa taverne, le couteau sur la gorge, à deux doigts de se suicider. On a comprit plus tard pourquoi : son dos, son ventre, ses cuisses…Enfin, tout son corps avait été mutilé. Coups de fouet surtout.''

Je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant son pauvre corps…Je suis envahi par de sales souvenirs…

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un cri puissant…_

''…On ne sait toujours pas par qui elle a été battu, elle devient muette quand on aborde le sujet…''

_Il se retourna vers la plainte et vit Anne, repliée sur elle-même, du sang sur ses doigts… Un homme venait de lui enfoncer son arme juste en dessous d'une côte…_

''…Elle…Nom de Dieu! On l'a même marqué au fer rouge, comme du bétail…Faire ça à une enfant…''

Je ne vois pas Will fermer ses poings et serrer ses dents.

_Elle tomba à genoux et le pirate ennemi, un sourire diabolique déformant son visage sale, souleva son épée pour l'achever. Jack cria et essaya d'aller la rejoindre mais il s'enfargea dans plusieurs corps et chuta…_

''…En te voyant, elle a sûrement imaginé que tu agressais Élisabeth…Surtout qu'elle semble craindre les hommes, j'ai mit sept mois avant qu'elle accepte de me parler…Nous l'avons prit sous notre aile…''

_…Anne n'avait plus de force pour s'intéresser à quoi que se soit. Elle poussa un gémissement et tomba sur le côté…_

La scène sur le Loup Gris me revient…Dehors, je pouvais m'imaginer Mary, combattant sans se fatiguer Low. Puis, son sabre transpercer son abdomen, mutiler sa chair, la saigner sans un seul regret. Qu'un grand sourire sur son visage. Puis, je le vois la faire reculer, et en extirpant son arme, Mary bascule simplement dans la mer…

Disparue, à tout jamais…

Comme Anne…Sa précieuse Anne…Sa meilleure amie…

Mon Anne…

''…Et depuis elle s'occupe de Jacky. Mais, elle se sent coupable de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, et elle a prit la responsabilité de « bonne ». Nous lui avons pourtant dit, et répéter…Nous ne sommes pas de sang noble, et nous ne voulant pas avoir ce genre de vie.''

''…Je comprends parfaitement,'' finis-je par dire, clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître mes visions.

''Ça va?'' S'inquiète Élisabeth. Je la regarde, puis fait un faux sourire.

''Oui, tout va bien,'' mentis-je pour la millième fois de ma vie.

Comme je le faisais si bien…

…

Anne, je…

£££

Une semaine que je suis ici. Les Turner m'ont accueilli sous leur toit. Aucune rumeur ne cours au centre, personne ne sait que l'horrible Jack Sparrow est revenu. Est-ce que Norrington prépare quelque chose?...Sûrement…Ou je deviens simplement paranoïaque.

Jacky est bien celle qu'Élisabeth m'a décrite : un vrai petit démon, qui bouge, qui jacasse, qui mange sans arrêt. Si elle ne prend pas la mer ou ne fait pas quelque chose dans cette voie, je laisse tombé mon titre de capitaine et j'arrête de courir après ma Perle!

La Perle Noire…

En y pensant…Je dois la retrouver. Je dois retrouver Gibbs, Anamaria, l'équipage…

Je dois me retrouver.

Je suis perdu sans tout ça.

J'ai besoin de piraterie.

J'ai besoin de la mer.

J'ai besoin du rhum.

Pour oublier, oublier toutes les merdes que j'ai faites dans ma putain de vie.

J'en ai besoin pour oublier Anne, Mary, Gabrielle, le Loup Gris.

Ou sinon, je n'aurais qu'à faire comme la gamine, prendre un couteau et me trancher la gorge.

J'en ai assez d'être le dernier, le survivant, et pouvoir raconter mes « aventures » dans un bar miteux sur Tortuga. Assez de chercher des trésors que je ne pourrai jamais dépensés. Assez de mener cette vie de chienne.

Ma vie.

Celle que j'ai choisie.

Je dois partir d'ici. Je n'ai pas choisi la même voie que celle d'Élisabeth et de Will. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre heureux comme eux le sont.

Sans bruit, je prépare mes affaires et sors en catimini de ma chambre. Le calme total m'envahit, ainsi que les ténèbres. Contrôlant le poids de mes pas, je descends les escaliers. Arrivé à l'avant dernière marche, je trébuche mais me rattrape grâce à la barre. Je grommelle et jure tout bas. Je reprends mon équilibre pour poursuivre ma route mais quelque chose m'attendait. Plutôt quelqu'un…

La gamine.

Laïla.

Elle ressemble à un squelette, tellement elle semble pâle et maigre. Je me fige. Elle s'avance d'un pas avec un air neutre. Elle prend ma main (je frissonne intérieurement au contact de la sienne qui est glacée) et me remet une petite bourse. J'entends le son caractéristiques de pièces à l'intérieur. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste.

''Avant, je m'amusais au centre à voler les gens, j'étais gitane…Et, je sais combien il peut être utile d'avoir quelques shillings sur soi. Puisque je vis ici maintenant, je n'ai plus de problème...J'espère que tu ne les gaspilleras pas dans la boisson, sinon, ma malédiction sera pour toujours sur toi.''

A-t-elle parlé de malédiction?

Je jette un regard peu sûr aux pièces. Interceptant mon regard, elle ajoute :

''Fais-en bon usage.''

Puis, elle grimpe les escaliers sans bruit, tel un chat dans la nuit, et disparaît.

Je me retrouve à nouveau seul.

Je soupire. J'espère qu'Élisabeth et Will comprendront mon départ…

J'ouvre la porte aussi silencieusement que je peux. Je jette un dernier regard à l'intérieur.

Au revoir mon gars.

Au revoir trésors.

Au revoir gamine.

Faîtes que votre vie soit meilleure que la mienne…

£££

**Point de vue très différent de le reste de ma fic, mais je trouvais intéressant de le mettre du côté de notre capitaine préféré. Chapitre assez long, 16 pages. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez au moins un peu apprécié. **

**Merci à tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont laissés la marque de leur passage :**

**Amé Phoenix, bv, J-P, Morena9, Eriam Kiave, Lokisash, x.Kid Vicious.x, Lily, Morwen Amlug, Karine Black, Aries25, Élysabeth, maxwell16, Melusine d'Oratlante, Lyd, Love sparrow et mymykrakra. **

**Merci encore à vous tous. **

**À jamais. **

**J'ai écrit l'épilogue (ce n'est pas la fin, eh oui!), et si quelqu'un se manifeste, je pourrai la mettre…**

**Merci encore. **

**Cybel **


	10. Épilogue: Give me that horizon

**Épilogue**

**Give**** me that horizon**

Je pars dans la nuit noire de Port Royal.

Faisant un marché avec un vieux capitaine qui doit porter de la marchandise sur une île assez loin d'ici, je monte sur son navire à l'aube. Le vent caresse mon visage brûlé par le soleil, comme autrefois.

Je commence dès aujourd'hui ma recherche de la Perle Noire et de l'équipage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Élisabeth et Will remarqueront mon départ. Laïla ne dira pas un mot. Pour elle, ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous deux ne concerne personne d'autre. Elle pensera en jouant avec ma nièce aux pirates qu'elle aurait aimé me connaître, même si elle m'avait haït au début.

Quant à Jacky, elle passera le reste de son adolescence à me réclamer et à parler de son cher parrain Jack Sparrow, le pirate qui a fuit sa demeure lors d'une nuit sombre. À chaque fois qu'elle ira à la mer, elle pensera à moi et suppliera Dieu de me ramener à Port Royal.

Ce que je ne ferai jamais.

Jacky voudra connaître l'océan, et avec ses parents et Laïla, ils quitteront Port Royal pour retourner en Angleterre. Will aura abandonné tout espoir de me revoir, et se convaincra que je suis mieux dans mon monde. Élisabeth perdra deux enfants avant de mettre un petit garçon au monde, qu'elle chérira comme tout l'or du monde. En grandissant, Jacky passera tout son temps à lui raconter des histoires. À me raconter. Laïla, la gitane, la voleuse, rencontrera l'amour et fera sa vie sans les Turner.

Tous, ils vivront heureux, en connaissant quelques tempêtes et effondrements pendant le cours de leur vie.

Sam, la travestie, passera ses jours et ses nuits à me chercher, mais ne me trouvera jamais. La mort de Lisbeth ne sera jamais vengée. Elle reviendra à Tortuga, où elle pliera bagage avec Jane, sa petite copine, et partira ailleurs.

Moi, je ne saurai jamais qu'il y a seize ans, après avoir passé la nuit avec une fille, elle donna naissance à une petite fille qu'elle appela Samantha.

Je ne saurai jamais que j'avais rencontré et combattu ma propre fille, ce jour-là, à Tortuga.

Je ne saurai jamais que cette femme, celle que j'avais engrossée, mourut de chagrin par ma faute. Car je lui avais fait une promesse. Celle que je reviendrai et vivrai avec elle.

Comme toujours, j'ai fuit.

Et personne ne saura ce qu'il advient du célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow et de sa chère Perle Noire.

On parlera beaucoup de moi, et puis mon nom s'éteindra un jour, entre deux soupirs, et je disparaîtrai à jamais.

Mais, moi, je saurai que j'ai vécu ma vie comme je la voulais.

Que j'ai vécu ma liberté, malgré les fantômes de mon passé.

Malgré Anne et son sourire. Malgré Mary et son éternelle moquerie.

Et que j'ai enfin trouvé cet horizon.


End file.
